Digital Shinobi
by Deus Swiftblade
Summary: A one shot based off an idea that crossed my mind. The end of the Fourth Shinobi World War where the Shinobi have Digimon partners, use the Legendary Spirits or can ArmorDigivolve. Reviews are appreciated.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon

In this story, Yamato was not captured by Kabuto

Digital Shinobi

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju/Digimon talking"**

"_**Biju/Digimon thinking"**_

(Location: Konoha Hospital)

Naruto struggled to open his eyes. When he did, all he saw was white. _"Great, I'm in the hospital again." _He thought as he tried to sit but as soon as he tried to do that, his entire body was hit with a good deal of pain.

He lay there on the bed, trying to figure out what was going on when the door to the room open and someone stepped through the door. "Hey gaki," Tsunade said as her Digimon, Gatomon, walked in as well.

"Baa-chan, what's going on, what am I doing in the hospital?" Tsunade looked at him. "Naruto, do you remember what happened to you?" Naruto shook his head, making Tsunade sigh. "You and the other Jinchuuriki, Bee, were captured. We tried to follow but by the time we had gotten to you…"

(Flashback Three weeks ago)

They had managed to find where Tobi had taken both Naruto and Bee but it taken them two weeks, they were delayed when Kabuto interfered with his army of undead shinobi's as well as their Digimon partners. The battle lasted a week and a half, with neither side giving an inch. The tide had turned for the Allied Shinobi when Sasuke had joined their side. Sasuke had talked to Itachi after Kabuto had fled their fight and was able to forgive both him and Konoha, when he was able to do that, something inside of him was unlocked and he was able to use both his Human spirit and Beast spirit of Flame to Fusion Digivolve to Aldamon.

With that on their side, the Allied Shinobi's had subdued Kabuto's army as well as kill Kabuto himself but they had lost Tobi's trail and it had taken them three days to relocate the trail and track Tobi down.

(Location: Mountains' Graveyard)

"WHERE ARE YOU TOBI?" Tsunade roared as she charged into a large cavern that had a big hole in the roof with Gatomon at her side and her backup right behind her.

Tobi stood in front of the Gedō Mazō. "Hello Tsunade, what took you?" He asked calmly.

The Fourth Raikage, A, came up next to Tsunade and looked at Tobi "WHERE IS HE?" A roared "WHERE IS BEE?"

Tobi scratched his head in a comical manner which infuriated the group. "Oh, you mean the Jinchuuriki of the Eight-tails." He said snapping his fingers, looking at Tsunade he said. "And I'm guessing that you are looking for Naruto." and then he laughed in a crazed manner. "Well, they're both right here!" He took a step to the side and what was behind him was both Naruto and Killer Bee dead on the floor.

Both Tsunade and A looked at the bodies in shock, they couldn't believe what they saw. "Get up Bee." A said quietly. "Get up. This isn't funny Bee. C'MON GET UP BEE, GET UP!" He roared and then with tears flowing freely down his face, he whispered. "Please."

Tsunade couldn't say anything; she could only look at Naruto's body. "Ah yes Naruto, it was such a shame you all arrived when you did, I had just finished sealing away the Kyuubi about twenty minutes before you all arrived." Tobi told them mockingly.

Sasuke roared in anger and rushed towards Tobi with the intent to kill him but as soon as he reached him, Tobi jump away and landed on top of the Gedō Mazō, Sakura tried to join Sasuke but her Digimon, Biyomon, as well as Ino restrained her. "LET ME GO INO, BIYOMON!" She raged.

Meanwhile Tobi looked at Sasuke with disapproval. "It's such a shame Sasuke that you decided to side with the village that branded your brother a traitor."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "If it wasn't for you, Itachi would still be alive! I would have my family and Naruto wouldn't…" He tried to say the words but they just wouldn't come out. "He wouldn't be…"

"Be dead, is that what you're trying to say?" Tobi asked mockingly. "Well I like to say I'm sorry about that but I'm not so I won't."

"TOBIII!" Sasuke yelled, he was about to jump and attack Tobi again but before he did, he felt a hand grab his leg. He looked down and his eyes widened in surprise. "I'm n-not dead y-yet, teme." Naruto croaked out in a horse whisper that everyone managed to hear.

Tobi huffed in anger. _"I had forgotten about the longevity of the Uzumaki clan."_ He thought and then, he suddenly leapt of the Gedō Mazō and was heading straight to Naruto. "Sasuke, Naruto, LOOK OUT!" Sakura cried out to warn them. They both looked up and saw Tobi coming towards them but Sasuke could not move quickly with Naruto the way he was, the best he could do was try to protect Naruto.

But before Tobi could even get close to them, both A and the Tsuchikage, Ōnoki, suddenly appeared in front of him and tried to attack but being the slippery person he was, Tobi became intangible and let them fall through and retreated back to the top of the Gedō Mazō. While that happened, Sakura managed to break out of the hold that Ino and Biyoman had her in and raced over to Naruto and Sasuke. When she got there, she began to check Naruto over. "How bad is it?" Sasuke asked her urgently. "He's alive for the moment but if we don't stabilize him, we could lose him again." She told him and then looked back to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, we have to leave now if we want to save Naruto!"

As the Allied Shinobi's began to leave with Naruto, Tobi began to laugh. "Please by all means leave, you were too late to begin with." "What do you…?" Tsunade said before realizing what he meant. "No."

Tobi nodded and pointed to the hole in the roof, it showed the moon in its full glory. "Oh yes Tsunade, I now have all the Bijus and I will be able to bring peace to the world." He began to flash through hand signs. "But first, I think I will get rid of you and your army." He finished the hand signs, took the Digivice from his belt and said. "DIGIVOLVE: DARK BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!"

All of sudden, the mouth of the Gedō Mazō opened and a beam of complete and utter darkness shot out, traveled up to the moon faster than anyone could see and hit the moon, causing a hole to appear on the side which allowed a large orb to come out and then fall towards the earth.

"Finally, it's mine." Tobi said before being lifted up and flew towards the orb; as soon as he touched it the orb absorbed him. When that happened, nine spheres came out of the Gedō Mazō and flew up to the orb as well. As the sphere flew upwards, everyone heard:

"**Ichibimon"**

"**Nibimon"**

"**Sanbimon"**

"**Yonbimon"**

"**Gobimon" **

"**Rokubimon"**

"**Nanabimon"**

"**Hachibimon"**

"**Kyuubimon"**

The spheres reached the orband began to spin rapidly around it until they were nothing but a ring circling the orb.

"**Dark Biomerge TO….!"**

The ring suddenly shrunk and was absorbed by the orb, causing a huge burst of light, making everyone shield their eyes. When the light had faded, the orb and spheres were gone and the Gedō Mazō was destroyed, standing where the Gedō Mazō once stood, the Allied Shinobi's saw something that made their hair stand on end, for what stood in front of them was no less then evil incarnate.

"**JUUBIMON!"**

The Juubimon looked over itself and when it was satisfied with what it saw, it began to speak and when it spoke it spoke with two voices, that of the Juubi and Tobi. **"This power… it's feels extraordinary! And yet I must waste it on these humans and their Digimon?" No…" **it shook its head. **"No, peace would be wasted on these fools; I know what I must do… I must destroy this world and create it anew with Humans and Digimon who will obey me!" **He stated as he looked down at the Allied Shinobi's. **"You will be the first to be destroyed!"**

"WE HAVE TO PULL BACK!" Tsunade yelled to the Allied Shinobi's behind her, looking back to where Sasuke, Sakura and an unconscious Naruto were. "SAUKE, SAKURA, GRAB NARUTO AND MOVE IT, WE"RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

The two nodded, picked Naruto up and raced back to the group as they made their out of the cavern. As they made it out, Tsunade looked back and saw both A and Ōnoki with a couple of Kumo and Iwa shinobi and their Digimon partners with them. "A, Ōnoki what are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

"We're going to buy you some time to get out of this place and regroup!" A told her not taking his eyes off of Juubimon. Tsunade looked at him in horror. "If you do that, you'll die!" She said.

A scoffed. "That's not a problem for me, besides I've got a bone to pick with this thing for what it did to Bee." When he heard this, Ōnoki let out a short laugh. "I'm not about to let you have all the fun, you hard headed brat. If I'm going to die, I am going to die on a high note and I don't think there is a higher note then fighting the Juubimon."

A grinned, looked back at the shinobi and their Digimon who were staying behind with them. "Are you all ready?" He asked them in a loud voice, making the shinobi respond with a chorus of "HAI!" A looked at Ōnoki. "Shall we then, old man?"

Ōnoki snorted. "Lead the way you impatient brat." He said before he started to flash through hand signs and then clapping his hands together. "Dust Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" He cried.

Juubimon roared in laughter. **"Then come at me you pathetic worms, come and let me show you the power of JUUBIMON!" **

"Thank you." Tsunade said quietly, both A and Ōnoki heard what she said but said nothing. The last thing Tsunade heard before leaving was the sound of A's Lighting Armor as well as several Digimon digivolving and Juubimon charging towards the group.

The Allied Shinobi's had managed to escape but as soon as they had gotten cleared, the entire mountain had been blown to pieces.

(End Flashback)

"Since then, Juubimon has been rampaging around the countries. We managed to evacuate all the people left from the rampages to Konoha and the surrounding areas. We've been attacking him in small forces but it seems to only irritate him. We're planning to hit him with all we have in a week's time, if what Sasuke, Mifune and Shikamaru along with the other seven who hold the Spirits works, it should be able to stop him completely." Tsunade told Naruto. "What are you doing Naruto?" She asked when he started to get out of the bed.

"You need every shinobi you can get in order to fight Juubimon Baa-chan; I have to go get ready." He explained. "You're not going anywhere Naruto, get back in the bed." Tsunade told him firmly.

"I can help Baa-chan." Tsunade shook her head. 'No you can't Naruto."

"Why not, why can't I help?" Tsunade couldn't answer his question and looked away so Gatomon answered for her. **"Naruto, you don't have the Kyuubi inside of you so you are still recovering and you also can't Armor Digivolve anymore." **She looked down. **"I'm sorry."**

Naruto said nothing as he looked at the two in shock, then looking at Tsunade he said. "She's lying; please tell me she is lying to me Baa-chan!" Tsunade looked him straight in the eye. "She isn't lying to you Naruto, the fox is gone." Naruto shook his head. "That's not true! How can I be here if I don't have Kurama inside of me? How can…" Naruto had fallen onto the floor as he was trying to get out of the bed. His body was in so much pain that, combined with what he knew was the truth but refused to believe it, sent him to tears. "I can s-still help. Why c-can't I h-help?"

Tsunade walked over to him; picked him up, put him back in the bed and sat down next to the bed. "I am sorry gaki, but the fox really is gone." She gave him a quick hug, then got upand walked to the door with Gatomon behind her. "I'll be back to check on you, okay?" Naruto nodded once as Tsunade left the room.

(Location: Allied Shinobi training ground)

"Alright, it seems that we're able to work together on this, now we just need to practice." Mifune, the leader of the Samurai and wielder of the Spirits of Steel, said as he looked to the other people facing him.

"It took us long enough." Temari, wielder of the Spirits of Wind, said making Shikamaru, wielder of the Spirits of Darkness, reply. "Thank you for reminding us, troublesome woman." Temari grinned, walked over to Shikamaru and hug him from behind. "I may be that but I'm also your troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed. "I'm not going to sleep tonight, am I?"

"Oh, don't make sound like it's a bad thing, I know you enjoy what I do to you, beside you have definitely proven to me that you are not a 'little boy'." When Temari said that, Shikamaru tried to figure out if he should be thanking or cursing that game of strip Shogi (It had pretty much cemented their relationship).

"Okay, we know that the two of you are together but could you please stop before you give the rest of us nightmares." Darui who wielded the Spirits of Thunder asked. "Yeah come on you guys, lay off it." Kurotsuchi, wielder of the Spirits of Earth, told them, making the both of them say sorry and Temari letting go of Shikamaru. _"But tonight, I'm not letting him go anywhere." _She thought with a naughty little smile.

Yamato, wielder of the Spirits of Wood, looked at Kurotsuchi. "Are you feeling alright, Kurotsuchi-san?" He asked. Kurotsuchi was the granddaughter of Ōnoki and he had given her the Spirits before that attack, Akatsuchi had stayed with Ōnoki when they escaped. "I'm fine, I just want to beat Juubimon" She told Yamato, making Darui look away and say in a quiet voice. "I hear that." His partner, C, had stayed with A as well as Atsui and Samui in that attack.

"Sasuke-san" Sasuke turned to the person who was talking to him. "Have you gotten any word about Naruto-san?" He shook his head. "Not yet sorry Haku." Haku, who was unique among the group because he wielded both the Spirits of Ice and of Water, just nodded. "Thank you anyways." Haku's life was saved in Wave by Naruto, when he move in front of Zabuza to protect him from Kakashi's Lighting Cutter, Naruto knocked him out of the way and also stop Kakashi from attacking Zabuza. After the bridge was finished and Team 7 had left, Haku decided to go to Kiri and serve under the Godaime Mizukage.

"Why do you keep asking about him Haku-san, do you consider Naruto your friend and if he dies you would tried to…" Before Omoi, wielder of the Human Spirit of Light, could continue his long exaggeration, he was thumped on the head by his teammate Karui, wielder of the Beast Spirit of Light. "Don't you even dare to start over thinking things, got it?"

"Do you really have to do that?" Omoi asked while he rubbed the top of his head, the response he was Karui raising her fist like she was about to do it again. "C'mon you two, we need to focus." Sasuke suddenly interrupted them.

"Uchiha-san is correct. We must decide who will lead during the attack on Juubimon." Mifune stated. "I think that Mifune-san should lead, out of all of us he has the most experience in leading people." Sasuke suggested, the others began to agree but Mifune interrupted them. "No, Uchiha-san will lead us."

This statement floored the rest of the group, Sasuke most of all. "Me? Why do you me to lead?" he asked in shock. Mifune looked him straight in the eye. "Because this is a chance for you to prove yourself to the Kages and your fellow shinobi, many still do not trust you and this would be the ideal opportunity to show them that you are loyal." Mifune then stated with absolute certainty. "This is not up for debate, YOU will lead this group, is that understood?"

Sasuke nodded and then addressed the group. "Alright, we're done for the day; let's meet here in the morning at 5, dismissed!"

When the group split up, Sasuke and Shikamaru headed back to where the rest of the Konoha Twelve were. "Hey we're back!" Sasuke called out, causing them to look up. "Hey Shikamaru, Sasuke!" Ino said waving to the two along with her Digimon, Palmon. The rest of the Konoha Twelve looked up, Hinata with her Digimon, Patamon simply greeted them while Kiba, Choji, Lee and their Digimon, Veemon, Armadillomon and Terriermon respectively, ran up them and tried to put the two into headlocks which didn't work out.

Neji, along his Digimon Hawkmon, looked up from their meditation. "How is it coming?" he asked. Sasuke sighed as he sat down. "It's coming along; Mifune-san decided that when the time comes, I will be leading the group." Surprised, Hawkmon looked at Shikamaru. **"Is that true?" **He asked.

Muttering a "Troublesome" Shikamaru replied. "Yeah, it's true." Before anyone could ask why, Shino with his Digimon, Wormmon, on the top of his head said. "I'm sure that Mifune-san had a logical reason for choosing Uchiha-san but for now, let's not worry about it." The rest of the group agreed, Sasuke looked over to Sakura. "Is there any word on Naruto?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Sorry Sasuke, last time me and Biyomon checked, he was still unconscious."

Sasuke looked down at his feet and said nothing. "Come on Sasuke try to cheer up a bit. It's Naruto, he'll be okay." Tenten told him. "I know but still I…" before Sasuke could say anything more, he was whacked on the head by Tenten's Digimon Gomamon. "OW! What was that for?"

"**You were about get depressed and Tenten told you to cheer up, I just helped out." **Gomamon said with a grin, while muttering about killing a certain Digimon, Sasuke looked at the rest of the group. "How are the rest of you doing?" He asked. "We're doing the best we can; right now both I and Shino are trying to make sure we can fight with Paildramon." Kiba told him, Choji nodded. "The same goes for me and Hinata, we trying we can fight with Shakkoumon."

"YOSH, my Flames of Youth burn brightly, I've been training so Terriermon and myself can work better together when we youthfully Bio-merge into MegaGargomon!" Lee shouted, making Sasuke wince and say. "That's great Lee but try to keep it down."

Ino continued the explanations. "I'm working with Lillymon on her attacks and strategies. Sakura is doing the same with Garudamon." She said pointing. Sasuke nodded and then turned to Sai. "Sai, how are you and Guilmon doing?" Sai thought about it for a quick minute. "We are progressing fine, Sasuke-san." Sai had recently stopped insulting everyone, the Konoha Twelve were thankful he had stopped but also missed it somewhat (Key word: somewhat).

"**Hey, Sasuke," **Biyomon said. **"Why did you come back?" **The question was on everyone's mind, he had come back but he hadn't told anyone except for the Five Kages before the attack on the Mountains' Graveyard. **"Yeah, why did ya come back like that?" **Armadillomon asked. The other Digimon joined in asking him.

Finally he held up a hand to quiet them. "I came back because I was able to forgive my brother and Konoha; I also came back because I realized that Tobi was just using me, he would have destroyed the village and I know it took me sometime to remember but you guys are my friends and family I couldn't let him destroy that, he already took away my family and my brother." He explained quietly. After a minute of silence, Sakura got up from where she sat, walked over to Sasuke and proceeded to punch him like she would punch Naruto AKA Hard. As Sasuke imitated an ostrich and was trying to get his head out of the ground, the collective thought with the rest of the group was _"He had that one coming." _

"What in the name of anything holy was that for Sakura? You could have-" he couldn't have finished that sentence because Sakura punched him again. As he tried to pull his head out of the ground, Sakura pulled said head out of said ground and then grabbed the front of his clothes in a grip that would have probably shattered his hand. "IF YOU EVER LEAVE THIS VILLAGE AGAIN, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE, KILL YOU, BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND THEN BEAT YOU TO A BLOODLY PULP, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD MISTER?" She yelled while shaking him. When she was shaking, there was only one thing that came out of Sasuke's mouth. "P-perfectly clear S-Sakura." What Sakura did next surprised everyone except for Ino, Hinata, Biyomon and strangely enough, Veemon. She pulled him into a hug and wept. "Don't do that again to me Sasuke, please." She asked and Sasuke answered by stroking her hair, in his arms was another reason he came back to Konoha.

The entire group was silent until Veemon turned to the other Digimon and said. **"Called it, pay up people." **The other Digimon grumbled but they did pay the blue-hide Digimon. The humans just looked at the Digimon, and then looked at each other and a silent message passed between them. _"It's best not to ask."_

"Well, it's nice to know that my cute little students can get along after such a long time away from each other." A voice said from behind the group making Sasuke and Sakura jump away from each other, they turned around and saw Kakashi, Kurenai and Guy along with their Digimon, Gabumon, Renamon and Agumon respectively. Gabumon was chuckling and Kakashi had an eye-grin going. Renamon said nothing while Kurenai had a small smile, and Gut just had to say something. "HOW INCREDABLE YOUTHFUL OF YOU TWO, YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY IN THE SPRINGTIME OFYOUR YOUTH! TO HONOR THIS I WILL…" Oddly enough, it was his own student, Rock Lee, who stopped his tirade. "Guy-sensei, please do not interrupt this youthful moment."

Guy, who was interrupted in mid-tirade, looked at his student but he recovered quickly. "You're right Lee, as punishment I will run 800,000 laps around Konoha backwards, on my hands while blindfolded and juggling kunai with my feet!" He quickly started and ran off with the rest of the group watching his dust. "That's probably a little too youthful." Lee stated and at that moment, the world stop, people looked at him in shock and in a distant country, Juubimon stopped what he was doing and looked in the direction of Konoha, the thought they all had was this _"What in the name of all that is holy under the gaze of Kami just happened?"_ The reason for all of this was because Rock Lee, the Second Green Beast of Konoha, student and protégé of Might Guy, had just declared that one of his Sensei's challenges was a LITTLE TOO YOUTHFUL!

Even Terriermon was looking at him funny. **"Uh, Lee, are you okay?" **He asked. "I am fine my youthful partner why do you ask, are you worried about my Flames of Youths?" Lee asked him, Terriermon sighed. **"Never mind," **This made the entire group burst out in much-needed laughter with Lee just looking around in confusion. "Anyway, I bring news from Hokage-sama." Kakashi said after the laughter had died down. "It's seems that our favorite knucklehead is awake."

Both Sasuke and Sakura surged to their feet and were about to leave. "Sasuke, Sakura, wait!" Kakashi barked out, when they stopped and faced him, he continued. "Naruto is awake but Hokage-sama doesn't want us to disturb him."

"Why can't we go talk to him, we're his teammates for Kami's sake!" Sakura cried. When Kakashi didn't say anything, Kurenai explained. "Naruto was told that he doesn't have the Kyuubi inside of him anymore." Sasuke looked confused. "But isn't that a good thing?" He asked only to get an answer from Shikamaru. "Troublesome, Sasuke if Naruto did not have the Kyuubi, then he won't be able to help out against Juubimon, also add in the fact that his one connection to Digimon was just severed." He explained only to get a confused look. "Without the Kyuubi, Naruto can't Armor Digivolve anymore."

Kakashi nodded. "Right now, Hokage-sama thinks would be best if Naruto just rests. You can all visit him later but for now, Hokage-sama wants you to focus on your training." Seeing as there was nothing they could do about it, the Konoha Twelve nodded and left either to train some more or to get some rest.

(A week later, Location: Konoha Hospital)

Naruto stared at the ceiling in the dark. The Allied Shinobis had left at noon to confront Juubimon, going with the army was some reporters and cameramen to televise the thing. To Naruto, it had been a long week with him just lying in the bed, slowly recovering which frustrated him to no end, the Konoha Twelve as well as the Konohamaru Corp had visited where he learned that Sasuke and Sakura had become a couple, so had Hinata and Kiba. He smiled and congratulated them but they weren't sure if he meant it or not. But because they had to train in order to prepare them to fight Juubimon (or in the case of the Corp, being able to protect the village) they only visited him once and the only other person who visited him was Tsunade and because of her duties to the preparation, she didn't visit often. This left Naruto alone for quite a bit of time, at least someone had the decency to give him back his clothes and his headband, which he now wore.

Sighing, he got out of the bed and walked over to the window and looked out to the village. "So they already out there, they're probably already fighting Juubimon while I'm stuck here." He continued to stare out the window before closing his eyes. "I am completely useless aren't I?"

"Well, if we're talking about your ability to help with my research, then yes you were completely useless." A voice from behind him said, causing him to turn around quickly and preparing to attack but what he saw stopped him. "You're supposed to be dead." He said, his voice almost breaking with the emotion he was holding back at what he was seeing.

Jiraiya smirked. "Hello to you too kid." He said. "And of course I'm dead, just look at me!" while he was there, Jiraiya's body was a bit transparent. "Ero-Sennin," Naruto said causing him to face plant and yell "Don't call me that!" at Naruto.

Jiraiya grew serious. "So Tsunade and the other have gone to fight Juubimon, huh?"

Naruto's face went blank. "Yeah, they left at noon." He turned back around to face the window.

"And you didn't join them?"

"No, I didn't."

Jiraiya snorted. "You know there is a good chance of all of them getting killed."

"Yeah,"

"They probably won't even slow Juubimon down."

"….."

"He'll probably just walk all over them without breaking a sweat."

"It's a possibility."

"They just put everything they had on something that won't probably work."

Naruto got angry but said nothing, so Jiraiya continued. "And then he'll come this way and destroy everything he sees."

He chuckled. "In the end, both humans and Digimon are doomed and there is nothing we could about it so why should we bother?"

Naruto then punched the window in frustration but it only cracked. "Just say it already Jiraiya, I'm a pathetic dobe who became a shinobi because of what I held." He growled.

Jiraiya shook his head. "That's not it kid."

"Then what is it?"

Jiraiya walked over to the window and stood behind Naruto, as he turned to face him with anger written clearly on his face, Jiraiya told him one thing and one thing only. "Let it go Naruto."

Naruto's face suddenly had a mixture of confusion and fear. "What do you mean?"

"Everything, all the frustration you feel for not being able to do anything, the fear of your friends dying, the hate for yourself and Juubimon. Just let it all out."

Naruto tried to yell at Jiraiya but as he tried to, he started to cry. "It's n-not f-fair, I loved Digimon all my li-life and I wa-wanted one myself but I ne-never got one. Kids al-always made fun of me for it and I k-kept wishing for my own Digimon but I never g-got it. Now the one thing I had that was the closest to a Digimon was ta-taken a-away and I c-can't even he-help stop the guy. It's not fair!" and when he said that, he collapsed on the floor and wept like a newborn baby.

Jiraiya waited for him to stop crying. "I can't say I have gone through what you have kid, but it was close enough." Naruto looked up, his eyes red from crying. "What do you mean?" he asked.

'When I was a kid, I was the only one in my class who didn't have a Digimon and I was made fun because of it. People thought I was weak but I strived to show them that I could still be a shinobi without a Digimon but they still labeled me as the dead-last because of it."

"You were the dead-last too?"

Jiraiya laughed. "Yeah I was, even after I had signed the Toad Summoning Scroll they thought I wouldn't amount to anything. Once the Second Shinobi World War started, people recognized that even without a Digimon, I was still a danger to my enemies. After our fight against Hanzō, he labeled us as the Legendary Sannin. I stayed behind to train Yahiko, Konan and Nagato while Tsunade and Orochimaru went back to Konoha, when they got back they told everyone what had happen when we fought Hanzō, the story spread and by the time I gotten back to the village, I had gone from the dead-last to the greatest of the Sannin."

"What are you trying to say, Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya sighed and then knelt down in front of Naruto, looking him straight in the eye. "What I'm trying to say is this Naruto: you can still be a great shinobi even if you don't have a Digimon to fight with."

Naruto quietly rose from where he was on the floor. "I guess you and I are living proof of that."

"Please remember that I am dead here." Jiraiya said in a flat tone of voice, making the both of them laugh for a good few minutes, and then he got serious again. "Naruto there was a reason I'm here right now, I must tell you something."

Naruto got confused. "What do you mean?"

"Go to the Konoha Stadium ruins, you find someone there who wants talk to you." Jiraiya's body began to fade. "I guess it's time for me to go."

"Good bye… Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said while holding the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jiraiya grinned and then completely disappeared; the last thing Naruto heard was him saying. "It took you long enough to say it gaki."

Naruto let the tears fall but quickly dried them and left the hospital without telling anyone, he knew if he did they would try and stop him.

(Location: Allied Shinobi camp, Kage Tent)

Tsunade, Gaara and Mei looked over the map of the area; they were camping for the night but had sent out scouts to keep an eye out for Juubimon. As they looked at the map and discussed strategies, Kankuro walked inside the tent. "Hey Gaara, there's a reporter out here that wants to talk to you three." He said pointing to the tent flap.

Gaara groaned. "Kankuro, run her off please, that woman has been hounding us all day." Kankuro grinned. "My pleasure Gaara, hey Andromon! Let's see how far this lady can fly!" he called out as he left the tent. "Well, that problem is done with." Mei said lightly.

"**We still have to figure out where Juubimon is going to move next." **Gatomon pointed out in a deadpan tone. "Gatomon has a point; we need to focus on this." Gaara agreed even though they had been at it ever since they made camp four hours ago. Before they could get back to the map however, a shinobi ran into the tent with a message in hand. He looked bone-dead tired, like he was about to collapse, he held out the message to Tsunade who took it, opened it and read it. Both Gaara and Mei saw her eyes go wide but didn't know why until she turned to them and said "Sound the alarm, we have to mobilize the troops!" She showed the two of them the message and after reading it through quickly, they ran out of the tent.

(Location: Allied Shinobi camp, Konoha Twelve)

They all raced to the Kage tent after they heard the alarm go, they knew it was the middle of the night but they were still prepared to fight. They reached the tent and stop to catch their breath when Tsunade started to speak. "Ten minutes ago, we received a message from one of our scouts that are currently in the field." Everyone there held their breath. "The message said that Juubimon is now heading is this direction."

The shinobi began to panic, which made the cameramen and reporters begin to panic as well, thankfully before mass hysteria to set in, Tsunade roared. "ENOUGH!" when that happened, everyone kept their trap shut, which allowed Tsunade to continue. "You are shinobi! Stop acting like little children and get your act together before I beat it into you!" when Tsunade makes a threat like that, it's probably for the best that you do what she says and you do it the first time.

When Tsunade took a breath, Gaara continued before she could go into another rant. "We plan to attack Juubimon in waves; we are first going send in shinobi and Digimon partners who have reached Ultimate and Mega levels, after that we will send in the shinobi with Digimon who can DNA Digivolve, the next wave will shinobi who can Biomerge with their Digimon."

Mei took over. "For those of you who have reached Ultimate and/or Mega as well as DNA Digivolve, you will disengage, fall back and then reengage."

Tsunade, who manage to control her temper, looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, your group will be the fourth and last wave. By that time, we should damage Juubimon enough for you to finish him off."

She looked over the entire crowd in front of her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I won't waste words by telling you that this will be easy. First wave leaves immediately, DISMISSED!" She barked and everyone began to move.

(Location: Juubimon)

Juubimon laughed as the scouts tried to hold him off. **"Pathetic little shinobi and Digimon, do you really think you can defeat me. BIJU'S ROAR!" **His attack destroyed a good chunk of the forest, causing the scouts to be buried. **"No one can stop me, I AM JUUBINMON!" **He roared to the heavens, only to be challenged by someone on the earth. "Did you say the same thing when you were defeated by the Sage of the Six Paths?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice as he stood alone in front of the giant Digimon.

Juubimon sneered. **"Well well, if it isn't one of the former Jinchuurikis, are you here to fight me by yourself? That was stupid Jinchuuriki, very stupid." **In response, Gaara smirked. "Don't worry, I brought my friends." Suddenly, the first wave of shinobi appeared behind him. Juubimon looked at the large force of shinobis in front of him. It was silent for what seemed an eternity and then the shinbois charged.

"Feel the power of my Youth!" Guy cried. **"Agumon WarpDigivolve to… WarGreymon!"**

Kakashi raised his headband, showing his Sharingan. **"Gabumon WarpDigivolve to… MetalGarurumon!" **

"Let's go, Palmon!" Ino said. **"Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon! Togemon Digivolve to… Lillymon!"**

"Come on Biyomon!" Sakura yelled. **"Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolve to… Garudamon!"**

You will pay for you've done!" Hinata said. **"Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!"**

"Get ready for a beat down!" Tenten yelled. **"Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon Digivolve to… Zudomon!"**

Juubimon laughed **"Witness the power of Juubimon! TAIL CANNON!" **and the battle began.

(Location: Konoha Stadium ruins)

While everyone in the village and, quite frankly, across the countries, watched their TV's in order to see how the battle went, Naruto stood in the field of the ruined Konoha Stadium. While the field itself had minimal damage, everything else had yet been rebuilt from Pain's attack.

Naruto looked around as he stood in the middle of the field. "It seems like a long time since I've been here." He said. _"The last time I was here, was in the Chunin Exams…" _He thought, remembering that day.

(Flashback: Three years ago)

"You don't know what it's like to be branded with a mark that sets you apart, a mark that can never be wiped away!" Neji yelled at Naruto pointing his finger at him. **"Calm down Neji." **Hawkmon told his partner.

Naruto stood there trying to breath and remembered his childhood, how everyone looked at him with looks of fear and hate, all because of what he held inside of him. "Oh yeah, I know what that's like." And then he did one thing that Neji and Hawkmon did not expect he smiled. "Well… big deal. Who cares?"

"You worthless little…!" Neji began to say but Hawkmon stopped him. **"Control yourself Neji!"**

"Man, you think got troubles? I got news for you Neji: you're not the only special one around here." Naruto told him, still smiling. "Did you ever think that Hinata might be suffering just as much as you are? It's not her fault that her father was born ahead of yours!"

Neji stood there as Naruto continued to tell him off. "But you resent her for it! You disrespect her even when she was trying so hard to improve herself! All she wanted was your respect that was she was fighting for, even though it almost killed her."

Neji said nothing as Naruto ranted. "And what was that all about anyway? I thought it was your destiny to serve the main household, not to beat it to a bloody pulp! After all you said about you can't fight your destiny, you don't really believe in it either, do you?" he asked.

They looked at each other, Neji and Hawkmon on one side, Naruto on the other. Naruto still couldn't breathe easily, making Neji smirk. "I have blocked all 64 of your chakra points, how do you plan to keep fighting when you can't use your chakra against me?" He asked. "It's fitting that you sympathize with Hinata because you're about to share her fate!" he said, activating his Byakugan.

"Oh really?" Naruto yelled. "You really think that Byakugan of yours sees everything? You know everyone's weakness, right?"

"That's right but you think that you're the one to prove me wrong, well be my guest!"

"You got it! I'm gonna show you that you're wrong about a lot of things, starting right now!" Naruto declared but to himself he thought. _"Yeah, easier said than done, doesn't feel like I have any chakra at all! I haven't felt so totally drained since that time in training with Ero-Sennin"_ Suddenly, he remembered what Jiraiya had told him at the beginning of the training. _"That's it; I can use the Kyuubis chakra."_ He closed his eyes, making Neji deactivate his Byakugan in surprise, and looked inside of himself, he could only see darkness but he could hear the Kyuubi growl. _"Okay you stinking fox, if you're there, give me your STRENGTH!" _and in the depths of his mind, an eye opened and a heartbeat thudded.

"Procter, this has gone on long enough, I suggest you stop the match. If he is foolish enough to continue to fight, I will not be responsible for what happens to him." Neji said. **"It's probably best if you do, Naruto-san is almost dead." **Hawkmon told Genma, who humphed and said. "Fine."

Naruto gave a short laugh, making Neji and Hawkmon look at him. With his head bowed, he put his hands into the Tiger hand sign and tried to summon chakra. "It's pointless, I told you." Neji stated, Naruto ignored him and concentrated. _"I can do it, I won't lose!" _he thought, he remembered when he made his blood-oath to win against Neji. "Why bother, you have no chakra to use." Neji said._ "I can do it!"_ Naruto thought as he told Hinata to come watch him beat Neji in the finals and what Lee had suggested to him.

Neji shook his head, watching Naruto trying to summon chakra. "Why fight a hopeless battle trying to defy your destiny." He asked with a smirk. When Naruto said nothing, Hawkmon asked a question. **"Naruto-san, why do you continue to fight when you have no chance of winning?"**

Naruto raised his head. "Because people called me a failure," He said, opening his eyes. "I'll prove them wrong!" Neji immediately activated his Byakugan and Hawkmon readied himself to fight.

"!" Naruto roared as an orange chakra began to swirl and circle him and heal him in the process. _"What? It can't be, where is that chakra coming from?"_ Neji thought as he watched Naruto, looking at his chakra pathways, he saw the orange chakra flowing through Naruto. _"It-it's not possible!" _as he watched the chakra flow throughout Naruto, he noticed that the chakra at his center began to form a fox's head, he could feel the fox's roar its challenge at him. _"What- what is he?" _Neji thought in a panic.

While everyone was watching what was happening and, for a few who knew what he held, wondered what was going on, Neji and Hawkmon could only hold their ground against the furious wind that the chakra produced. _"Incredible! Twisting energy! _Neji thought as the orange chakra began to encircle Naruto. _"What kind of chakra is that?" _his eyes widened as something struck him. _"Or is it even chakra at all?" _

Naruto undid his hands and then thrust them out he was about to get something. "!" He roared as the orange chakra shot upwards into a column that seemed to reach the sky. As people stared in shock, the top of the column split into two, they both curved and shot downward to Naruto's hands. As they formed around his hands, the two chakras became smaller and smaller until they disappeared and in their place, Naruto held two things. His right hand held an orb that was covered in red fur, had crimson eyes near the top and inscribed on it was the kanji "nine". His left hand held a white device that held a little screen and had orange grips on the sides. It was a Digivice, a D-3 to be exact.

Neji could tell what the Digivice was but he didn't know the thing in his right hand was. "What hope do you have? You have a Digivice but no Digimon, what a waste." He stated making Naruto grinned. "Say that after I've done this!" he raised the object in his right hand above his head and yelled out. "Digi-Armor ENERGIZE!" what he had said surprised the few who knew what that meant and shocking one other person in the Exam who, in the recesses of his mind, had a prisoner who had a clear moment of sanity and whispered one thing. **"Kurama,"**

There was a flash of light where Naruto stood, they couldn't see him, all they could hear was **"Naruto ArmorDigivolve to…"**

The light disappeared and there Naruto stood, albeit a bit differently.

"**Kyuubimon Initial mode!"**

It was still Naruto but there were some definite changes. He didn't have his jacket on, instead he wore a tight black muscle shirt that showed off the muscles he clearly had, the bottom of his pants looked like they were torn and ragged, and he had also lost his sandals. His blonde hair had taken on a tint of crimson and had grown so it had stop at the base of his neck. He had grown a few inches and his canines had elongated to the point where they almost look like fangs. His eyes had turned crimson but despite all the changes, he held himself with a regal air. To the women of Konoha and the visiting villages, both shinobi and citizens, there was only one word to describe what they saw.

The word was simply this: Beautiful.

"**Alright teme," **Naruto growled. **"Let's finish this!" **He launched himself at Neji and Hawkmon. **"Take this, FOX CLAW!" **

(End Flashback)

Naruto remembered that day fondly; he was able to defeat Neji and had stopped Gaara from killing his friends while also making him a friend as well. _"Yeesh, I sound like an old man." _Naruto thought shaking his head.

He took a second look around but he didn't see another person, he turned around and left the field and headed into a corridor that lead outside to the village, he had jumped into the field but still felt a little weak, so he decided to look around. "Why would Jiraiya-sensei send me here? There is no one here besides me." He asked himself. As he walked through the corridor, he saw that the side of the wall had been destroyed, creating a hole that lead into a tunnel. As he walked past it, Naruto suddenly stopped. _"There's something down there." _He realized._"It likes it's… calling me."_He decided to obey his instincts, which told him to go down the tunnel.

(Location: battle with Juubimon)

"**Terra Force!" **WarGreymon threw the attack at Juubimon who only shrugged it off. **"It's hopeless, you don't have a chance!" **Juubimon cackled. Gaara could see that they were losing; many shinobi had been wounded and had been pulled out, he also order those who could DNA Digivolve to pull back and meet up with the second wave.

He decided to call in for reinforcements. "Kakashi, Guy! Bring in the second wave!" He ordered them. "YOSH, come my eternal rival!" Guy yelled. "Right," Kakashi acknowledged. Their Digimon stood ready. **"WarGreymon… MetalGarurumon, DNA Digivolve to… Omnimon!"**

The Digimon that was the fusion of two Digimon and faced Juubimon was the signal for the second wave to join in the fight, they allcharged into the fray with their Digimon at Champion level.

"Let's do this ExVeemon!" Kiba yelled. "We shall fight too Stingmon." Shino stated. **"ExVeemon… Stingmon, DNA Digivolve to… Paildramon!"**

"It's our turn now Ankylomon!" Choji cried. "Come on Angemon." Hinata said. **"Ankylomon… Angemon, DNA Digivolve to… Shakkoumon!"**

"Are you ready Gatomon?" Tsunade asked her Digimon, who only nodded. "We got a fight to win Aquilamon." Neji told his partner. **"Aquilamon… Gatomon, DNA Digivolve to… Silphymon!"**

"**Supreme Cannon!" **Omnimon roared as he attacked Juubimon and the others joined in.

"**Static Force!" **Silphymon shot the energy ball.

"**Justice Beam!" **Shakkoumon fired beams from his eyes.

"**Desperado Blaster!" **Paildramon aimed his guns and fired.

The battle had begun anew.

(Location: Naruto)

(Start the Prince of Egypt-The Burning Bush)

Naruto followed the path in the tunnel as it went down; he began to see a faint light at the other end of the tunnel that grew brighter as he approached. He finally saw the source of the light when he came to the end of the tunnel and walked into a room.

The room itself was cave-like and was look like it could hold a few people but what dominated the entire place was the statue in the middle of the room. The statue was of a man standing who in his right hand held a shakujō and his left hand was stretched out, like it held something or was waiting for something to be given and strapped on its back was a katana. It wasn't very tall, it was only a few inches taller than Naruto but what truly made it dominate was the fact that pure white chakra pulsed and flowed around the statue.

As Naruto looked at the statue, he heard something."Naruto." something whispered his name. He looked around but saw no one. "Naruto." his name was whispered again. He knew that no one else was here but he kept hearing his name. "Naruto" his name was whispered a third time and then he realized that the whisper was coming from the statue. Deciding to reply, Naruto answered. "I'm here." There was silence before he heard a reply. "Remove the headband from your head, you stand on holy ground and you owe no allegiance here."

Naruto looked furious. "Who are you to tell me to take off my headband?" he shouted.

"You know who I am." Was the answer he received, Naruto looked at the statue trying to figure out what he meant, than it clicked inside his head and because of that, he took a step back in shock. "It can't be. It's impossible."

"It's not impossible. Look inside your mind, your heart and your blood. You know who I am." The voice told him gently but firmly.

Naruto's hands quickly undid the knot on his headband; he let it fall to the floor as he said. "You are…."

"Yes, I am the ancestor of Harashima Senju and Madara Uchiha, the founders of your village, in life I was known as the Sage of the Six Paths."

Naruto could only bow to the statue, lowering his head. "You need not bow before me Naruto, stand." The Sage commanded.

Naruto stood up. "Why did you call me?"

"I called you here because of what you are."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I know what happen on the day of your birth." Faintly, like it was something he didn't know, Naruto could hear someone yelling "Hold the attack until the Fourth Hokage gets here!" The Sage continued. "I have seen what you had gone through as a child." Once again he heard a faint voice that said "Why don't you just go away? Go away you… you freak!"

"But in spite of all that has happened to you, you endured what most would have killed other people. You fought, trying hard to earn their respect and in the end you succeeded. They believe in you, they hope that you will protect them from the evil that has been unleashed."

Naruto knew what he was talking about. "Juubimon."

"Yes, I have seen what has happened to this land, I can hear people praying to me or to Kami to save them from Juubimon."

Naruto could people screaming in terror, begging someone to save them and he could Juubimons roars of triumph. "He will destroy everything unless he is stopped." He stated.

"Yes and so, against Juubimon, I shall send…you."

Naruto became surprised. "M-me? But the Allied shinobis are already fighting him and…"

"While their efforts are noble, in the end they will be utterly destroyed, you and I both know that."

"But why would you choose me?"

"Because of what you are and what you can do."

Naruto began to panic. "But I can't do anything to help! I don't have Kurama inside of me anymore; my chakra control is pathetic at best! I'm worthless dobe who shouldn't even be a shinobi. You chosen the wrong person to fight Juubimon, how would I ever–?"

The white chakra suddenly flared, forcing Naruto to hide his eyes. "WHO WAS IT WHO DEFEATED AND SEALED THE JUUBBI? WHO WAS IT WHO DICOVERED CHAKRA AND WHAT IT COULD DO? WHO WAS IT WHO HAD CHOSEN TO TEACH OTHERS WHAT CHAKRA WAS SO THEY COULD PROTECT THEMSELVES? IT WAS ME, THE ONE THEY CALLED THE GOD OF SHINOBI! YOU WILL NOT THROW ALL THAT I HAVE TAUGHT AWAY BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU ARE WORHTLESS. I HAVE CHOSEN YOU TO FIGHT JUUBIMON AND SO YOU SHALL!" The Sage roared at Naruto, to him it sounded like the wind in the hurricane, the crack of lighting, the roar of an inferno, the rumble of earth and the growl of a tsunami, it was all of the things and none of these things but still, Naruto fell to the ground and curled into a ball like he was trying to hide himself from the Sage.

The Sage spoke again but this time, gentler. "Naruto, why do you think I chose you?" he asked.

Naruto uncurled himself and stood up again shakily. "I don't know, why didn't you ask Sasuke to do this instead of me? He is one of your descendents."

"While it is true that Sasuke Uchiha can claim that he is my descendent, you have twice the claim."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, confusion showing clearly on his face.

"You know already that the Uzumaki clan was distantly related to the Senju clan and as such, descendents of my younger son but what you don't know is that the Namikaze clan was distantly related to the Uchiha clan as well."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "You mean that…?"

"You have are the descendent of both my sons and as such, the only full-blooded descendent of me. You are both Yin and Yang, heaven and earth; you have inherited both my body and my eyes and that is why I send you against Juubimon."

"But how can I fight against Juubimon even if I am your descendent?"

"Look in my left hand Naruto, and take what you see." The Sage commanded him. Naruto lifted the object from the statues hand. It was a Digivice; the main body was a pristine white while the grip and the buttons were made out of the deepest black. "It's a D-Tector, Sasuke has one of these." Naruto told the statue.

"That is my own Digivice; I used it when I fought with the Bijus at my side. Now you will use it along with the Bijus to fight Juubimon."

"But I don't even have Kurama anymore, how am I supposed to fight Juubimon a Digivice and no Bijus with me." Naruto protested, making the Sage chuckle. "If I know Kurama, he will have left something inside you."

The white chakra began to dim. "I have done all I can to help you Naruto, the rest you must do on your own." The Sages voice began to fade. "Good bye Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Naruto looked the statue, with the Sages voice and white chakra gone; it was just an ordinary statue of the Sage. He turned around and quickly left the cave, he needed to get back to his apartment and check something.

(End the Prince of Egypt-The Burning Bush)

(Location: battle with Juubimon)

"We pushing him back, keep it up!" Kiba cheered as Juubimon stumbled under the barrage of attacks by both Digimon and shinobi.

Tsunade decided to call in the third wave. "Guy, signal Lee to bring the third wave!" She ordered. Guy immediately flared his chakra for Lee to see.

Behind the Allied Shinobis, the third wave arrived. "YOSH, come my youthful partner." Lee cried. **"Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!"**

"It's our turn Guilmon." Sai told his partner. **"Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!"**

"Are you ready, Renamon?" Kurenai asked her partner, who nodded. **"Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!" **

Juubimon roared in rage as the third wave joined the fight.

(Location: Naruto's apartment)

Naruto entered his apartment, walked over to the bed and on the edge. _"What did the Sage mean that Kurama left something inside of me? I can't even feel him inside of me now." _He wondered. Frustrated with not finding an answer, Naruto began to pace around the room trying to figure out what the Sage meant. After five minutes of pacing and thinking, Naruto finally stop. _"I guess the only to figure out what he meant is to look inside myself." _He sat down on the floor and began to meditate.

(Location: Naruto's Mindscape)

He stood before Kurama's cage but everything looked different. The water on the floor was completely gone; the walls were cracked and looked like they were ready to collapse at a moment's notice. The cage itself looked like it had been used but was not as worn as everything else.

As Naruto walked towards the cage, he saw something was taped onto the cage gate, when he took it down he saw that it was a note, it simply said:

**Kit**

**If you're reading this, then that means I have captured by Tobi.**

**If that has happened, then get your tailless hide in here now!**

**Kurama**

Naruto smiled at the note. "You were always blunt, Kurama." He dropped the note, pushed past the gate and walked into the cage. "What did you leave me Kurama?" Naruto asked out loud then noticed a faint glow at the far end. "What is…?" he could not finish the question. The glow suddenly flashed into a bright light, forcing Naruto to shut his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the cage; he was in what could only be described as a white void. He tried to look around but he then heard a snort from behind him. **"You always look in the wrong direction." **

Naruto turned around. "It's you."

Kurama looked down at his host. **"You took your sweet time getting here Naruto."**

(Location: battle with Juubimon)

"**OW! Dammit that hurt!" **Omnimon grunted as he shook himself out of the rubble. He had been sent there via a hard hit from one of Juubimon tails.

"**This is getting pretty bad, we can't take anymore causalities, we're losing more shinobi then we can afford!" **Sakuyamon said with the combined voices of Kurenai and Renamon. The fact that Juubimon was faltering was nothing more than a lull, after he had recovered he retaliated in force, effortlessly slaughtering many of the shinobi and Digimon there.

Mei looked over to Tsunade and Gaara. "Is Sasuke's team in position?" she asked. "They're moving in to attack right now." Gaara told her pointing to where the ten of them stood facing Juubimon.

"**How delightful, you showed up Sasuke and you brought friends. What makes you think that you can beat me?" **Juubimon asked the question liked he didn't really care.

"Are you guys ready?" Sasuke asked his team. They all nodded, he turned back to Juubimon. "I think I can win because of THIS!" The entire team readied their Fractal Codes and their D-Tectors. Together as one, they yelled out. "Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!" The ten of them were enveloped into cocoons of digital code, the ten then merged to together into one cocoon that got bigger as the Digivolution continued. When the digital code finally began to unravel, it revealed the Digimon that was the Allied shinobis last hope against Juubimon. **"Susanoomon!" **Ten voices merged into cried out.

"**Prepare to be destroyed Juubimon!" **Susanoomon declared as he charged towards Juubimon, who only roared in laughter. **"It's pointless to even try Sasuke! BIJU'S ROAR!" **

(Location: Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto could only stare at what he saw. "It's really you."

Kurama sighed in annoyance. **"Yes it's me gaki, this is why I keep telling you to stop eating ramen. Not only will kill you one of these days, it's making you stupider as well." **

Naruto instantly got furious. "HEY, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISRESPECT RAMEN? REPENT YOU BLASPHEMER, REPENT BEFORE THE FOOD OF THE GODS, THE WONDERFUL THING KNOWN AS RAMEN!"

They glared at each other for a few minutes before they both grinned. **"It's been awhile since we have that argument." **Kurama stated.

"Yeah it has been but it's a good one and that's why we keep it around." Naruto agreed. He and Kurama had been arguing on and off about ramen ever since Naruto knew about the fox. They had argued so many times about it that they don't even take it seriously anymore.

"**Okay, Kurama wasn't kidding when he said that they actually fight about ramen." **A voice from behind Naruto said. He turned around and saw the other eight Biju standing around him and with Kurama behind him; they made a circle with Naruto in the middle.

"Hang on, they weren't there before. Where did they come from?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"**We're Biju, it's what we do." **was the response he got from all nine of them in complete synchronization. Naruto just looked at them. "Do you guys practice that? 'Cause that sounds rehearsed to me."

"**What can we say? We're good." **The Biju said in unison. "Stop that, now you're just doing it on purpose." Naruto told them with a tick mark above his left eyebrow.

The only thing the Biju could do at that point was to have shit-eating grins on their faces (considering that they are animals and one of them is a flying beetle, that's impressive). **"You're right Kurama; he is fun to have around." **Shukaku told the fox.

"**Thanks you stupid tanuki." **Kurama answered making Shukaku go off on a rage. **"What did you say, you bastard fox?"**

"**You heard me, should I call you a deaf stupid tanuki?" **Kurama thought about it. **"Actually never mind, that would be an insult to deaf people everywhere." **

And while the two of them threw insults back and forth with the rest of the Biju watching the entertainment (apparently it's very funny to watch those two go at it) Naruto looked at Shukaku. "Why is he here? The last time this happened, Shukaku didn't show up."

"_**He sees two Biju bickering like little old ladies and THAT's his question?" **_the other seven Biju thought, thankfully Kurama had heard him and decided to answer the question. **"You didn't see last time because you weren't fighting him kit."**

"That makes sense." Naruto looked at all of the Bijus again. "But why are you all here? Tobi had captured you all and sealed you into the Gedō Mazō."

"**That's true." **Kokuō acknowledged with the rest of the Bijus nodding in agreement. "So how is it that you are here when Tobi has all of your chakra?"

The Bijus snorted in unison (this time it wasn't rehearsed). **"If Tobi had all of our charka, would we be here talking to you?" **asked Kurama.

"Fair enough furball."

Isobu decided to explain. **"Naruto, when we were all in the** **Gedō Mazō, we split our chakra evenly in half. Tobi only has half of our chakra."**

"Then where is the rest of it?"

Kurama slapped his head with his hand. **"Naruto, there are days where I think you truly are an idiot; you have just made it one of those days." **He groaned making the other Bijus laugh.

Naruto started to look insulted but he then he realized what Kurama meant. "You put the rest of your chakra in me?" he asked.

Shukaku grinned. **"He really is a little slow, isn't he?" **

Kurama suddenly got defensive. **"Please remember, you stupid tanuki, that this 'little slow' person hit you with one punch** **and you were gone in ten seconds flat."**

"**He hit my Jinchuuriki, not me so it doesn't count!" **Shukaku objected.

"**Yes it does, you were using your Jinchuuriki as a basis for your body." **Matatabi joined in the argument.

"**But he left his Jinchuuriki out on his forehead so it was still not a part of his body." **Saiken defended Shukaku. This led into all of the Bijus getting into the argument.

They all argued about for about ten minutes, throwing insults like nobody's business as well as arguing, when they heard a very loud and very piercing whistle that made them all stop. Looking down, they saw Naruto had a pissed off expression on his face. "If you all want to act like little kids, then do it on your own time and not when we are all trying to discuss something important, is that clear?"

When all the Bijus nodded, he turned to Shukaku. "Also Shukaku, if I ever hear you refer to Gaara as 'my Jinchuuriki' again, I will thrash your ass so hard, it'll feel raw for the next decade, understand?" he growled the last word in a voice that said "if you say no, the thrashing of said ass will commence right now,"

Shukaku frantically nodded his head. **"I understand perfectly Naruto, no objections here." **He answered; meanwhile the rest of Bijus had the exact same thought. _**"For a minute, he looked exactly like the old man did when we were little and had that game of tag behind his house." **_They all shuddered at the memory. _**"Never thought someone could get that angry when he sees what happened to the land after the game, sweet merciful Kami were we wrong about that!"**_

Naruto then took the Sage's Digivice out of his pocket. "Alright look, the Sage of the Six Paths gave me his own Digivice; he said he used it when he fought alongside you guys." The Bijus all agreed thatit was true. "So how will this help against Juubimon?"

Kokuō decided to explain. **"The Sage did indeed use that Digivice in battle, when he fought and he used the Digivice, we lent our chakra for him to use and the chakra was stored in the Digivice. After a while the Sage began to experiment with his Digivice and our chakra."**

"What do you mean?"

Chōmei took over the explanation. **"Naruto, you know that every Jinchuuriki is able to Armor Digivolve because of the Biju inside of them, right?" **

"Yeah, I've done that with Kurama here." He pointed to the giant fox who muttered, **"Only when I allow it and you don't go into a rage." **under his breath.

"**Armor Digivolution was created after the Sage studied and experimented with our chakra and his Digivice. What also came out of his research was the Legendary Spirits and Biomerge Digivolution."**

There was only one thing that came out of Naruto's mouth at that point. "Whoa."

"**However they were only by-products of the Sages research. He knew that after he died, someone would be foolish enough to resurrect the Juubi, so he created a special kind of Digivolution to fight the Juubi again."**

"**However he also knew that someone one would try use his creation to try to take over the world, so he split the data for the Digivolution into pieces." **Gyūki took over the explanation. **"He sealed the activation program inside his Digivice; the knowledge of how the Digivolution worked was spilt into smaller pieces and sealed inside us. The last piece of the data, the Fractal Code, he split into two and sealed them into his two sons and their descendents, each had been sealed with a half of the Fractal Code."**

"So all it would take to utilize this Digivolution would be to collect all the Bijus, find the Sages Digivice and be a descendent of the Sage, right?"

Isobu shook his head. **"You're only partly right Naruto; the Sage knew that his Digivice could be easily stolen so he ordered a friend to hide it and to never reveal the location to anyone, including himself. The Fractal Code itself cannot be used unless the two became one again and two people cannot use the same Fractal Code even if it is split in half."**

"**In other words, even if someone had managed to find the Sages Digivice, collect all of us and was a descendent of the Sage, he wouldn't…" **Before Gyūki could finish his explanation, Naruto finished it for him."He wouldn't be able to use the Digivolution unless he had both sides of the Sages' bloodline flowing through him." He looked at all the Bijus. "AKA me, is that it?"

Kurama nodded. **"That's the gist of it kit. I take it the old man had already told you about your ancestry then, huh?"**

"Yeah he did… hold on, 'old man'?" Naruto had a look of confusion and surprise.

"**It's the pet name Kurama had for the Sage." **Shukaku explained.

"**Oh don't even try to make me look like the weird one here Shukaku; we all called him that, especially when he was older." **Kurama told the Biju off, making the others nod in agreement. Kurama turned back to Naruto. **"Gaki, you know that you could die if you use this Digivolution to fight Juubimon. Are you sure you want to do this?" **He asked.

"Both me and Bee knew that the first time we fought him. Now Bee is dead and Tobi is a giant monster Digimon with ten tails and one big eyeball." Naruto looked at Kurama straight in the eye. "Well, let me tell you something, you giant idiotic fur ball. That was only round 1 and I will be damned if I'm going to let him win round 2 without a fight!"

The Bijus said nothing, until Kurama asked one question. **"Are you sure about this?"**

"Kurama, who am I?" Naruto asked in reply.

"**You are Naruto Uzumaki."**

"Wrong." The Bijus looked at him in surprise. "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I am the full blooded descendent of the Sage of the Six Paths, I am the most Surprising Shinobi of Konoha and I am going to beat Juubimon. That's a promise of a lifetime and you'd better believe it!" he declared in a determined voice while his eyes held absolute confidence.

Whatever doubt was left in the Bijus minds, it was washed away after that re-introduction, particularly Kurama who grinned. **"I didn't fool you for a minute, did I gaki?"**

"What tipped you off, was it my refusal to back down?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic voice.

Kurama laughed. **"I'm just glad for one thing though."**

"What's that?"

"**If you're going to die, at least you're not going to die a virgin."**

Naruto's entire face turn into a red that would have made Hinata impressed. "You swore that you would never talk about that again."

The fox just looked at him with a mystified expression. **"You are the only human I know who is embarrassed by the fact that he lost his virginity to five women, at the same time and for 32 hours straight."**

"Please don't remind me." Naruto looked at the floor so no one could see the blush on his face deepening.

"**Kit, two of those women was a single mother and her daughter who was in her twenties. Jiraiya based one of his Icha-Icha books on what he saw for the love of Kami!" **Kurama cried as he remembered what happened.

On Naruto's fourteenth birthday, Jiraiya had given him the day off while he went to check in with his spy network. After looking around the town they were in for a couple of hours, Naruto decided to go to a hot springs and relax. What he didn't know was that particular hot springs was a mixed bathing one.

After about ten minutes of enjoying a good soak, five women had joined him catching him by surprise. After a few minutes of confusion and explanations, everyone had calmed down. The ladies were attracted to Naruto (after a year with Jiraiya, Narutohad began to grow taller, put on some muscles and lost what remained of his baby fat), they all also began to have dirty thoughts about him when they learned that he was a shinobi and he had turned fourteen. To see what he would do they got out of the water and asked him if he thought they looked beautiful, they even turned around so he could see all of them (five gorgeous women who do a turn for you in the buff and are wet at the same time would tempt anyone.).

When they turned to look at Naruto, he was facing the opposite direction and was making sure his eyes stayed focused on the wall in front of him. Instead of being offended, they got back into the water, swim slowly over towards him and began to slowly caress his body with their hands while asking him what he thought of them in low sultry voices. Naruto tried to focus but it was very difficult to do so with what the five women were doing to him while also having to deal with Kurama giving him some really interesting images (who knew that the all powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune had taken a bit after Jiraiya in the art of the pervert). After enduring it for about ten minutes, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the hot springs, leaving the women disappointed and wondering if they took it too far.

Later after they had left the hot springs and were on their way home (they all lived in the same apartment complex) they were attack and dragged to in alley by a group of men, they were about to be raped when Naruto suddenly attacked the group of men, beaten them to a bloody pulp and roared at them that if they even tried to rape another woman again, he would find them and slowly disembowel them with a rusty and blunt kunai. After the men fled, Naruto quickly made four Shadow Clones to pick and carry four of the women while he did the same to the fifth woman, they directed him to where they lived.

After entering one of the apartments, setting them down in the bedroom and making the Shadow Clones disappear with a _Poof!_, he checked the five women over to see if they were hurt, aside from some burses they were okay but Naruto decided to stay with them for a while. After a few minutes, he apologized for running out on them back in the hot springs, he didn't really know how to act around the opposite sex in general but he already had a healthy respect for them. He believed that if a man had a wife or a girlfriend, she should be treated like she was the most precious thing in the world; she shouldn't have to degrade herself to make him happy. He told them that if he had a girlfriend, he would love her with all of his heart.

As the women listen to him, they all thought the same thing. Here was a man who would do everything and anything to protect his loved ones; he also was a kind and caring man. Nodding their heads in agreement, they turned to Naruto and one of them told him that they were grateful that he had saved them, so they wanted to reward him.

After first being awkward (Naruto was glad they didn't laughed at him, they actually helped him and showed him what to do) he began to show his worth as he had sex with all of them, Kurama also decided to help his host. He sent a little bit of his chakra through Naruto, making him act more feral and aggressive with the women.

To say they enjoyed what the change did to Naruto would be an understatement.

Naruto could still be slow for them when they wanted him to be but they preferred it when he was not. The truly amazing thing about that entire thing was that Naruto had sex with five women for 32 hours without using any Shadow Clones.

After leaving five more-then-satisfied women sleeping deeply and peacefully, Naruto had ran into Jiraiya. It turns out that Jiraiya had returned earlier from his spy network, he had found his apprentice in the hot springs just as the five women had entered. Deciding to watch from a far, he saw everything that had happened, including the 32 hours of sex, after 32 hours Jiraiya had several notes of research and had also used several boxes worth of tissues (get your minds out of the gutter, it was for his nose). When Naruto had run into him, Jiraiya was shedding manly tears and declared to the entire street that the student had become like the master, Naruto promptly proceeded to clock Jiraiya upside the head. A couple of months later Jiraiya released Icha-Icha: Feral Love to the world, in the back of the book he personally thanked Naruto for the inspiration. The book was showered in praise; most said that it was the masterpiece of the entire Icha-Icha series

"Please remember it was that book that put me on the receiving end of a beating from both Sakura and Baa-chan." Naruto told the fox. He was sent to the hospital for two weeks each time because both Tsunade and Sakura had read the book (the beatings had started after Naruto asked them why they even had the book in the first place).

"**You also had half of the male population in Konoha bowing to you every time you walked by and about three-fourths of the people in Konoha begging for an autograph." **Kurama said in reply. The best one was when Kakashi had met Naruto after he had gotten back after three years. He had grabbed Naruto into a big bear hug and also shedding manly tears, declared Naruto to the best student he ever had and that he knew that Naruto would see the light eventually. Naruto didn't understand what Kakashi was talking about until he pulled out the book. He then proceeded to call Kakashi a "Perverted Cyclops." and gave him a roundhouse kick.

"Look Kurama, the only thing I'm glad about that book was the fact that those five women weren't insulted by it." Naruto had even received a letter from them, thanking him for a wonderful time and telling him that if he was ever in town again, he should come and visit them. When he told Jiraiya about the letter, he was immediately told to start packing because they were going back to that town. The only reason they didn't was because Tsunade had overheard the conversation, gave Jiraiya a beating and warned Naruto to never go to that town again.

Surprised he didn't hear anything from the other Bijus, Naruto turned around to face them. They all had expressions of awe on their faces and he heard something along the lines of **"Lucky** **gaki."** He clapped his hands together to get their attention. "We're getting off course here guys. Let's get back on track here." He held up the D-Tector. "How do we unlock this Digivolution?"

"**We have merged all of our chakra together and then channel it into the D-Tector." **Kurama answered the question.

Naruto raised his fist. "Let's do it then!"

The Bijus smiled at his enthusiasm, placing their hands (a hoof in the case of Kokuō and a leg for Chōmei) above Naruto, who placed his fist on the pile. "We do this on three." He told them. "One, two, three!" They all flared their chakra and began to channel it.

(Location: Naruto's apartment)

Naruto opened his eyes; a quick look at the clock told him that he was only gone for five minutes even though it was longer in his mind. He rose from where he sat and walked over to his bed. Slowly undoing the knot on his headband, he took it off and looked at it for a while.

"**Are you sure you want to leave it behind?" **The Bijus asked from inside his head.

"Yeah, if I don't make it back, I want to give them something to remember me by." Naruto replied. The Bijus silently agreed with him. He placed the headband on the bed and quickly wrote a note. He put the note next to the headband, after that he quickly left his apartment, the battle was quite a ways away and he had to get there quickly.

If one would to look at the note, it would say:

Guys

If you're reading, then I'm sorry.

Good-bye.

(Location: Battle with Juubimon)

The battle had gone for quite some time since Susanoomon had joined the fight. Many Shinobi and their Digimon partners had been killed but they kept fighting on, never giving an inch. Juubimon was being pushed back until he had stumbled.

"**He's on his last legs; attack him everyone, put everything you got into it!" **Susanoomon commanded the remaining shinobi forces.

"**Transcendent sword!" **Omnimon swung his sword while Kakashi charge forward. "Lighting Cutter!" He cried as he readied his jutsu to strike Juubimon. "Leaf Whirlwind!" Guy roared as he followed Kakashi.

"**Astral Laser!" **Silphymon fired his attack. "Heavenly Foot of Pain!" Tsunade roared from the sky. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji rushed forward with his attack readied.

"**Kachina Bombs!" **Shakkoumon shot his attack. "Spiked Human Bullet Tank!" Choji rolled towards Juubimon at insane speeds. "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist!" Hinata cried as she moved to strike.

"**Desperado Blasters!" **Paildramon fired his guns. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba roared as he and Akamaru twisted towards Juubimon. Shino simply said nothing as he sent his bugs to Juubimon to attack him.

"**Shield of the Just!" **Gallantmon cried as he fired an energy beam from his shield.

"**Mega Barrage!" **MegaGargomon yelled as he fire missles from everywhere on his body.

"**Spirit Strike!" **Sakuyamon shouted as she summoned her attack.

"**Wing Blade!" **Garudamon shot his flame like attack while Sakura charged forward to punch Juubimon.

"**Flower Cannon!" **Lillymon fired her cannon at Juubimon. Ino simply threw every Shuriken, Kunai and Explosive Tag she had on herself and within reach.

"**Vulcan's Hammer!" **Zudomon swung his hammer and sent a thunderbolt towards Juubimon. 'Twin Rising Dragons!" Tenten yelled as she sent a barrage of weapons at Juubimon.

"**ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" **Juubimon roared in pain as all the attacks from every Shinobi and every Digimon struck him, as he tried to recover Susanoomon pressed the attack. **"Heaven's Thunder!" **He cried, sending bolt after bolt on to Juubimon finally making him fall down to the earth.

"**This is it!" **Susanoomon yelled in triumph as he readied the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. **"Celestial Blade!" **He swung the giant blade of energy at Juubimon but…

"**That is ENOUGH!" **Juubimon stated as he grabbed the attack, shocking Susanoomon. **"HOWL OF NOTHINGNESS!" **He roared, the attack was a shockwave that pushed everyone back from him and sent them crashing into the ground. It also caused the Digimon who were DNA Digivolved or Bio-merged to be separated while also forcing Susanoomon to split apart, sending Sasuke and his team crashing to the earth. It also forces Digimon to De-Digivolve to their rookie forms.

As everyone struggled to get back up, Juubimon stood over them laughing. **"I will admit, you all put up quite a fight but it was rather pointless since I was only using about twenty percent of my power." **The shinobi looked at him in shock and disbelief. They had lost so many shinobi and Digimon to an enemy that wasn't even using a quarter of his power. **"But now, I am tired of this, I will finish you all off now and then I will destroy Konoha." **He readied himself to attack. **"Now die! TAIL**—**!"** But before he could finish, he heard a something that sounded like the wind had began to cut the very air itself.

"Wind Style: Dual Rasenshuriken!" a voice cried in the silence and then Juubimon was blindsided by two Rasenshurikens, one after the other. Juubimon was flung back a good distance into the forest due to the damage the two Rasenshuriken did to him, when he landed Juubimon had created a large crater.

"There's only one person who knows that jutsu." Tsunade said in surprise.

Juubimon looked down at the person standing in front of him. **"So it's you Naruto." **

Naruto smirked. "Miss me much?"

The remaining shinobi looked on in shock. Sakura was the first to recover. "Naruto, get out of there, you can't fight him!"

The other members of the Konoha Twelve quickly took up the call, yelling at Naruto to get away from the fight. He ignored them as he watched Juubimon cackle. **"It seems that even your own teammates don't want you here. They must think you're completely worthless." **

Naruto said nothing; he merely took out a kunai and waited.

"**Are you afraid, Naruto? Are you terrified of the concept of facing me?" **Juubimon laughed. **"Your silence says all I need to now." **

"You're wrong." Naruto declared. "What my silence says is that this will be our last fight against each other. After this, only one will walk away."

"**And I already know the outcome of this fight; it's pointless to even try."**

Naruto's response was to only cut the palm of his left hand open and dropping the kunai, letting the blood flow freely.

"NARUTO, GET AWAY FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" Tsunade roared from where she stood with Nyaromon in her arms. Naruto did nothing to acknowledge that he heard her.

Meanwhile Gaara was putting the last of his chakra to use trying to attack Juubimon but before he could finish the hand signs, he felt a presence that he would have sworn that he would never feel again. Slowly turning to his right, he saw a shade of something that was supposed to be gone. "Shukaku," He whispered.

The tanuki nodded. **"Kid, I know that I have always tortured you when I lived inside of you. I am sorry for all of those years of pain and misery but I must ask you do one thing for me." **He looked to Juubimon and Naruto. **"Let him fight this one alone."**

Gaara looked at Shukaku and then sighed. "Very well but know this Shukaku. I'mdoing this because Naruto asked it of me, not because of you."

"**Thank you." **Shukaku disappeared; Gaara looked at the shinobi around him. "You all heard that, you will not engage Juubimon. Pass the order down, if anyone objects tell them that I gave the order." They nodded and began to pass the order around.

"NARUTO, GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Tsunade told him again, only this time Naruto looked back at her and gave her one of his fake smiles. "Sorry Baa-chan, I can't obey that order."

Juubimon chuckled as he looked at Naruto. **"Tell something Naruto, why do you try to fight me when we both know you have no chance of winning against me?"**

Naruto looked Juubimon straight in the eye. "Someone asked me a question like that a while back." He took the D-Tector out of his pocket. "I gave him this answer: Because people called me a failure," He raised his left hand, where the blood began to spin around his hand. "I'll prove them wrong!" The blood was spinning much faster, now it looked like a Fractal Code that was the color of blood.

(Start Digimon Frontier- Ancient Spirit Evolution music English version)

Naruto slammed the Fractal Code into the D-Tector. As it read the Code, the air moved behind him looking like it was twisting on itself. The wind created by the twisting air made a single leaf from one of the fallen trees float across Juubimon's eye. For a brief second he focused on that one leaf but when he refocused on Naruto, he saw something that shocked him to his core. **"That's impossible." **He said in surprise and for once, the shinobi and Digimon there agreed with him.

The nine Biju themselves loomed over Naruto. "EXECUTE!" the ten of them roared as one. "D.N.A. BLOODLINE EVOLUTION!" Naruto brought the Fractal Code away from the D-Tector, as he did that it broke away from his hand and after splitting into nine streams of data, they flowed into the nine Biju.

The Bijus then turned into beams of digital energy that began to spiral upwards. As they spiraled upward getting closer to each other, everyone heard:

"**Shukakumon!"**

"**Matatabimon!"**

"**Isobumon!"**

"**Sonmon!"**

"**Kokuōmon!"**

'**Saikenmon!"**

"**Chōmeimon!"**

"**Gyūkimon!"**

"**Kuramamon!"**

"**DNA Digivolve to…" **The nine beamsfused together, causing everyone to close their eyes from the outpour of light. What everyone saw when it had dimmed was surprising. Two Juubimons faced each other; one was the actual Juubimon while the other was a transparent version.

"**BIJUMON!"**

But that was not all. Bijumon began to grow smaller and smaller until only the eye remained, as it positioned itself directly Naruto.

"**Bijumon, Bloodline Digivolve to…!" **The eye dropped directly onto Naruto, causing dust to be sent in all directions. When the dust cleared, they only saw a digital cocoon where Naruto had stood but they could still hear him as he screamed in pain. He screamed because of the pain the Digivolution brought to his body.

"Tsunade-sama, we have to get Naruto out of there!" Sakura frantically told her sensei. Tsunade didn't hear her. "It can't be, it was only supposed to be a myth." She whispered.

"Tsunade-sama, did you hear me? We have to get Naruto!" Sakura repeated herself as the rest of KonohaTwelve gather beside her.

Tsunade shook her head. "It's too late for that Sakura."

"What do you mean? What's happening to Naruto?"

"He is Digivolving."

The Konoha Twelve looked at her in astonishment. "But how can he do that? He doesn't have the Kyuubi anymore." Ino asked.

"Ino, Naruto just doesn't have the Kyuubi. He has all nine of the Biju with him." Shikamaru pointed out.

Tsunade nodded. "My grandfather once told me about a mythical Digivolution that the Sage of the Six Paths created. It was so powerful that the Sage knew it was too dangerous for the world to know about. He had hid the Digivolution away until someone worthy could find it."

"What's so special about this Digivolution?" Sasuke demanded as Naruto continued to scream.

"According to legend, this Digivolution could only be used by one person. If he used this Digivolution, he would Digivolve through the family bloodline and tree until he was his own ancestor." Tsunade explained. Shikamaru quickly thought this through before realization hit him. "But if the Sage of the Six Paths created this Digivolution that would mean…" He stopped talking as he realized that Naruto had stopped screaming.

They quickly looked to where the cocoon was and saw it was slowly dispersing. When it finally cleared, they didn't see Naruto. Instead they saw the one man who had fought the Juubi in combat and defeated him.

"**Rikudōmon."**

(End Digimon Frontier- Ancient Spirit Evolution music English version)

Rikudōmon stared at Juubimon for a long minute and raised his shakujō. **"Shield of Nirvana." **He said with ten voices speaking as one as he tapped the earth once. As soon as the shakujō hit the earth, a ripple was sent across the surface of the earth and at the edges of the crater, a blue energy shot upwards from the ground. When it was the done, the energy had created a dome and the only people who were in it were Juubimon and Rikudōmon.

"**What is this?" **Juubimon demanded as he swung his head around.

"**This is the Shield of Nirvana. It allows me to set up a force field around specific area, in this case a force field with only you and me in** **it."** Rikudōmon answered. **"Also, no one can leave or enter this force field unless I let them."**

"**So you want me to destroy you all alone then, is that it?" **

Rikudōmon shook his head. **"No one else needs to die for us to fight."**

(Start Digimon Theme song)

Juubimon grinned. **"Then are you ready to die?"**

Rikudōmon shifted his stance. **"You talked too much."**

The two faced each other for a long minute before Juubimon attacked. **"BIJU'S ROAR!" **he fired the attack at Rikudōmon who dodged and returned fire. **"Kami's fire!" **a beam of fire shot out of the shakujō and raced towards Juubimon.

Juubimon tried to dodge but the attack managed to hit his shoulder, punching a hole through and making him roar in pain. The wound healed automatically however, letting Juubimon slam his hand on top of Rikudōmon. **"Got you!" **Juubimon growled.

But before he could gloat, he heard a muffled **"Shinra Tensei."** before his hand was pushed back. Rikudōmon stood there, looking no worse for the wear. **"My turn," **He said as he drew his katana. **"Rinne blade!" **he brought the katana down in slashing motion. As he did that, it gave off a white glow and fired several blades of energy. They flew towards Juubimon but this time, he was prepared. He swatted most away with his tails but for the some that got through, he blocked them with his hand.

Sticking his shakujō into the ground and sheathing his katana, Rikudōmon quickly flashed through hand signs. **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" **The dragon shaped fireball took Juubimon by surprised as he stumbled to get out of the way. Rikudōmonfollowed up with more hand signs. **"Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" **The water appeared from out of the air itself and crashed upon Juubimon. While he was forced down by the Jutsu, Rikudōmon started the hand signs again. **"Lighting Style: Black Panther!" **The panther made of black lighting charged Juubimon and was successful at hitting him, which combined with the water still forcing him down, made him roar in pain.

Even though Juubimon was hit by both Lighting and Water Jutsus, Rikudōmon didn't let up with the barrage of attacks. **"Earth Style: Iron Skin!" **with his arms and legs harden; Rikudōmon rushed Juubimon who had shaken off the Lighting and Water Jutsus. He slid under Juubimon and kicked upwards, lifting Juubimon up from the ground, and then followed up with a punch that sent Juubimon into the air. Rikudōmon leapt up into the air after Juubimon, shooting right past him. When he was a good distance above Juubimon, he once flashed through hand signs. **"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" **The Jutsu hit Juubimon and hit him hard, sending him crashing back into the earth, creating another crater. Rikudōmon landed gracefully, picking up his shakujō from where he left it.

Juubimon rose from the crater. **"You want to play like that, you trash? THEN LET'S PLAY!" **He roared. Raising his head, he centered his tails above his mouth and began to gather chakra. Rikudōmon realized what Juubimon was about to do, holding his right hand out in front of himhe concentrated and then effortlessly began to gather chakra the same way. They both finished the Jutsu at the same time. **"Biju Bomb!" **They shouted as Juubimon fired his at him and he flung his at the incoming Jutsu but his was to intercept, not to destroy. He had flung his so that when the two hit, they would be forced upwards and cause an explosion in the air. While the idea had worked, the resulting explosion rocked the entire battlefield. The force field contained the damage as well as the shockwave so only Juubimon and Rikudōmon were pushed back and into the ground. They both quickly got up again and continued the fight.

(End Digimon Theme song)

(Location: Allied Shinobi)

The Allied Shinobi looked on in shock, wonder and awe; they could not believe the battle that they were seeing. "YOSH, Naruto is very youthful in his fight against the unyouthful Juubimon!" Lee declared with Terriermon nodding in agreement. 'What surprises me is that he could use black lighting, I'm supposed to be the only one who can do that." Darui commented without even looking offended. "What's surprising is that the fact he can Jutsu at all, he is supposed to be a Digimon and Digimon can't use chakra or Jutsus." Mifune stated, than looked at all the assorted Digimon there. "No offense."

'**None taken," **The Digimon chorused together (They had heard that statement so many times, they had lost count). "Actually it's quite simple." Everyone looked at Kiba. "Yes Naruto is Rikudōmon right now but he is also the Sage of the Six Paths, the creator of ninjutsu. So it stands to reason that he would be able to use chakra and Jutsus." Kiba explained. Everyone gave him a weird look. "Why are you all staring at me like that?" He asked.

It was Veemon who answered for everyone. **"Kiba, we expect that kind of answer from Shikamaru, we quite frankly don't expect it from you." **

"Hey, I have my moments!" Kiba said with injured pride.

Sasuke didn't pay attention to the conversation; he preferred to focus on the battle. Sakura joined him. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"We should be in there as well." He answered. "We should be in there fighting with him."

Noticing that his hands were shaking in frustration, Sakura squeezed one of them with one of her own. "I know." She told him quietly.

"Why does he do this? Every time we come up against someone who is stronger than us, he always tries to fight alone."

Oddly enough it was Biyomon who answered. **"Maybe it's because he doesn't want to see any of his precious people hurt." **

"That true enough, but he won't be able to fight this way much longer." Shikamaru said. When everyone looked at him, he muttered a "Troublesome." under his breath and then explained. "Naruto isn't used to this kind of Digivolution; he's only used Armor Digivolution. If he keeps this up, it'll wear him out and slow him down. It's already happening to him." He pointed to the fight. Rikudōmon was slowing down when he attack and when he dodged, he was also panting.

"We have to go help him!" Hinata declared, the others agreed with and began to charge forward but were surprised when Lee stood in front of them. "What are you doing Lee?" Tenten demanded. "I'm making sure that you don't this." He answered

"Get out of my way, Spandex Boy." Haku told him. Lee shook his head. "I cannot do that Haku-san."

"Move it Lee or Kami help, I will make you move!" Sasuke demanded. "I will not move Sasuke." Lee responded.

"Lee!" Guy barked. "Why do you stand against us when we go to help Naruto? It is most unyouthful of you!"

"No Guy-sensei, I'm not the one who is being unyouthful. Rather it is all of you who are being unyouthful!"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean Lee?"

"Rikudōmon used to the Shield of Nirvana not to prove himself the strongest by fighting Juubimon alone, he used it so that he could protect us! We would be insulting him if we tried to help him!"

"I don't care what his intentions are! I'm going to help my teammate!" Sakura yelled at Lee as she rushed past him, only for her arm to be caught in Lee's grip. "Let me go Lee!"

"Sakura, you heard what Rikudōmon said when he used The Shield of Nirvana, it will only come down when he allows it and no one can go through it without his permission. He will never let us join him in battle, the only thing we can do is hope that he will win."

The group was silent until Gaara spoke. "Lee-san is right, there is nothing we can do except pray." He turned to watch the battle.

Tsunade spoke. "Gaara's right. Stand down everyone, that's an order. Lee, let go of Sakura." Lee complied. "I am sorry Sakura but it's for the best." He told her.

"You are correct my apprentice, it is indeed very unyouthful for us to insult Naruto like that. I apologize." Guy said bowing his head.

"Your apology is not necessary Guy-sensei; we all want to help Naruto."

The group turned to face the battle, while many thoughts ran through their heads, they all shared one. _"Don't you dare lose this fight Naruto!" _

(Location: Rikudōmon vs. Juubimon)

Rikudōmon was panting, trying to regain his breath and looking over his options. The battle was going evenly for both sides. Rikudōmon had caused Juubimon significant damage but in the process, his shakujō was broken and his katana was shattered. The Digivolution was draining him so much that he knew he wouldn't last much longer. _**"I only have the one option left." **_He decided.

"_**No!" **_The Bijus inside of his head screamed. _**"If you do that you won't survive! There must be another way!" **_

He sighed. _**"Are you truly afraid for my life or is it because you don't want to die?"**_

They grew silent until Kurama spoke. _**"We are not afraid of death but we are afraid for you, Naruto."**_

"_**Don't worry, everything will be okay." **_He reassured them, than faced Juubimon.

"**You're slowing down Naruto, I will enjoy destroying you." **Juubimon said with a laugh.

"**I may be on my last legs but so are you Juubimon." **Rikudōmon replied. **"All I have left is enough for one more move but it will be enough for me to destroy you."**

Juubimon was enraged. **"No can destroy me, I AM JUUBIMON!" **he aimed his tails at Rikudōmon. **"Feel my power! TAIL** **CANNON!" **Juubimon kept firing barrage after barrage of the Tail Cannon attack at Rikudōmon which resulting in a huge dust cloud. **"Do you see how weak you are against me?"**

"**I thought I told you Juubimon." **The dust cloud was shredded away by a gust of wind, revealing six Rikudōmon. **"You talk too much." **One of the Rikudōmon took a step back, knelt down, held out his righthand and began to concentrate, using his left hand to grip his right wrist. **"Boys, entertain Juubimon for a couple of minutes please."** The five nodded and began to focus chakra into their hands.

"**What are you doing, you…?" **The question died in Juubimon's throat as he looked at what the clones were wielding, the chakra had come together so effortlessly for them. The first clone held a Jutsu that he knew; it was a Rasengan in the shape of a giant Fūma shurikan. **"Wind Style" Rasenshuriken!" **

The second clone held spear-like weapon made of lighting with a Rasengan at the end. **"Lighting Style: Rasenyari!" **

The third clone held above his head a large Rasengan that was the color of the earth and had little rocks floating around it. **"Earth Style: Rasenjishin!" **

The fourth clone held a Rasengan that seemed to be almost liquid as it spun around, drops of water flinging out of it. **"Water Style: Rasengenzai!"**

The fifth clone held a Rasengan that looked like it was an orb of fire itself, burning bright and hot. **"Fire Style: Raseninfuxeruno!"**

Before Juubimon could retaliate, the five moved in to attack. The third clone slammed his Rasengan into the ground, causing a crack in the earth to appear and go straight towards Juubimon, when it reached him, the crack split apart causing the earth to open up and offset Juubimon, making him fall down. The fourth clone threw his Rasengan and when it left his hand, it was like it had split apart and becoming a raging current of water that twisted and turned. It hit Juubimon hard and sent him upwards into the air. The second clone had already leapt up into the air and threw his Rasengan, once the spear hit, the combination of water and lighting cause Juubimon to roar again in pain. As he fell towards the earth, the first clone appeared in the air as well and threw his Rasengan after Juubimon. Below Juubimon was the fifth clone, he fired his Rasengan like it was a cannon. The two Rasengans hit Juubimon at the same time and the result was something to watch. To the shinobi and Digimon that were watching the fight, it looked an orb of living Hell suddenly appeared and engulfed Juubimon but to Juubimon himself, it felt like he just discovered a new level of pain, one where the word "Ow." can't even describe what he felt.

Juubimon landed on the earth severely weakened by the combination of Jutsus. **"Is that all you have to offer Naruto? I am still standing!" **He demanded as he rose from the ground. When he looked at Rikudōmon, what he saw scared him.

Rikudōmon held his right hand above his head, floating a few inches above his outstretched palm was a Rasengan like no other. It was immense, that was the only way to describe it, it was also a deep green color and if you were to look deep into it, you could see there were strings of code running through. **"I never said that the clones were supposed to destroy you, they were only supposed to weaken you." **Rikudōmon said as he looked at Juubimon. He slowly took one step, than another, then another and then another until he was charging full force at Juubimon.

"**NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY!" **Juubimon screamed with panic rising from him. **"BIJU'S RO** —!"

"**Ninja Art: Digital Rasengan!" **Rikudōmon roared as he slammed the Rasengan into Juubimon with everything he had. The Rasengan grew even bigger as it completely devoured Juubimon in its light; it was so powerful that it shattered the Shield of Nirvana. **"THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING! I AM JUUBIMON, I AM IMMORTAAAALLLLLL!" **it was the last thing Juubimon said before he was crushed completely by the Rasengan, leaving no trace of him behind.

Rikudōmon looked up to the sky to see dark clouds looming over the battlefield. **"It's fina**lly over." He said as he De-Digivolve back to Naruto. As the spectators approached to cheer for him, he suddenly fell to the ground. The first two people that were by his side were his two teammates. "Hey guys." He said weakly.

"Don't try to speak Naruto." Sakura told him. "You're going to be okay."

Naruto gave a chuckle. "I'm sorry Sakura, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him. "What are you talking about dobe?"

"That last attack against Juubimon, I had put everything into it otherwise he would still be here."

"You can't have empty all of your chakra reserves! You have the…" Sakura began to say but Naruto stopped her. "Sakura, I put everything I had into that last attack."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto and then widened. "You don't mean that you…" Naruto nodded. "It was the only way I could win Sasuke, my chakra wasn't enough." He explained.

As the crowd around the three began to grow, a terror rose from inside Sakura. "What are you talking about Naruto? What did you do?" she demanded.

Naruto tried to tell her but instead coughed up blood. "Naruto didn't just put all of his chakra into that attack Sakura; he put all of his life force as well." Sasuke explained. "Naruto is dying Sakura." It seemed that when Sasuke said those words, the clouds opened up and it began to rain. In later years, many would say it felt like Kami herself was weeping.

"No, that can't be true. You can't die Naruto." Sakura was trying to hold back tears but they fell nevertheless.

"You know I wouldn't kid about this Sakura." Naruto told her, his voice growing weak. He saw Sakura's hands begin to glow. "What are you doing?"

Sakura looked determined. "I'm going to save your life Naruto. I'm giving you my chakra."

Gaara's eyes widened. _"She is planning to do what Chiyo-sama did to save my life." _

"If you do that Sakura, you'll die!" Sasuke told her with fear in his voice.

She said nothing, focus on what she was about to do. She was about to start when one of Naruto's hands reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Don't Sakura, even if you try to give me your chakra you would only drain yourself."

"But Chiyo-sama was able to bring Gaara back, why can't I do the same?"

"Because Gaara's life was taken from him, I gave mine freely."

(Start Naruto OST 1- Sadness and Sorrow)

"But you can't die Naruto; we just became a team again." Sakura's voice began to crack. "P-please don't l-leave us." She begged.

"It'll be alright Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he moved his hand to cup her cheek. "You managed to bring Sasuke back and proved to him that you are not a fangirl but a capable Kunoichi." He took his hand off her cheek and turned his head to Sasuke. "Teme, I have always considered you my rival but as I began to know you, I also began to consider you my brother."

Sasuke nodded, tears falling from his face for the first time since Itachi's death. "So did I Naruto."

"I was worried for you when you descended into darkness but you managed to get away from it and came home. You saw Sakura for what she was and you fell in love with her because of it." He gave a weak, sad smile. "My only regret is that I won't be there when you guys are married and I won't be able to be Sasuke's best man."

Both Sasuke and Sakura began to openly cry when Naruto said that. Naruto looked around to the other people that were there. "Haku, I'm always glad I saved you on that day in Wave."

"So am I Naruto." Haku replied in choked voice.

"Hinata, Kiba, I wish you a happy life. Shino, keep an eye out on them, okay?"

Kiba was openly weeping beside Hinata with Akamaru whimpering in sadness on the ground; both Kiba and Hinata could only nod while Shino had taken off his glasses, letting everyone see his eyes for the first time. "I will, Naruto."

"Tenten, make sure Lee and Neji take it easy. Neji, don't get tied down to fate again. Lee, never let your Flames of Youth damper."

Neji tried to keep his face straight but was finding increasingly difficult to do so and Tenten had to lean on Neji for support. "Don't worry Naruto. I will always have my Flames of Youth." Lee said while crying.

"Live a good life Ino and you as well Choji. Shikamaru, be a good husband to Temari, otherwise I'm sure Gaara and Kankuro will have words with you."

Tears flowed freely down both Ino and Choji's face, while Temari held onto Shikamaru for support and Shikamaru did likewise. The only thing they could do was nod.

"Gaara, I'm glad I can call you a friend."

Gaara smiled at his friend while he cried. "I am too, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Omoi and Karui. "I'm sorry that I couldn't bring Bee back for you guys and that A and your teammates are gone as well."

Karui didn't trust her voice, so Omoi said. "We don't blame you Naruto, we never did."

"That goes the same for me." Kurotsuchi added. "My grandfather chose to die the way he did, you are not to blame."

"Thank you." Naruto turned Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei, be sure to be a good mother to your child."

Kurenai smiled. "No need to worry Naruto."

"Guy-sensei, never lose your Flames of Youth, the next generation will need."

Guy simply gave him his nice guy pose in response but his heart wasn't in it.

"Thank you for training me when I needed it, Yamato-sensei."

"You were a good student, Naruto." Yamato said with a sad smile.

"Sai, be sure to get some Kami-forsaken emotions, huh?"

Sai gave him a true smile. "I'll try Naruto, I'll try."

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm glad that you were the one who first trained me." Naruto coughed. "Could you please tell Iruka-sensei that I'm sorry I won't be able to see my godchild for the first time?"

"I'll tell him that Naruto, him and Anko." Kakashi told him with a cracked voice.

"Baa-chan," Naruto called Tsunade over, when she walked towards his body, she knelt beside his head. "Please remember that this was not the curse of the necklace. I chose to do this by myself."

"I know you did Naruto." Tsunade said as tears fell from her face. "I know you did."

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to become Hokage like I said I would do."

"It's okay Naruto, I don't blame you." Tsunade leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead. "Goodbye, my sweet little otouto." She got back on her feet and took a step back.

"Goodbye, Tsunade-Baa-chan." He turned to face both Sasuke and Sakura, as he did, his body to glow a gentle white. "Be sure to have a family and let your kids know that they are loved, oaky?" he asked them.

They both nodded, making him smile. The glow then grew bigger and bigger until it had engulfed Naruto, leaving only a white energy form in the rough shape of body. It soon broke apart into tiny pieces that drifted away.

As everyone watch this happened, they all heard Naruto's voice saying. "Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Baa-Chan, everyone thank you."

At the moment, because of the reporters and cameras that were at the edge of the battle and had captured everything for the world to see, everyone bowed their heads in mourning and in grief.

(End Naruto OST 1- Sadness and Sorrow)

(Six years later, Location: Konoha)

"Satsuki, your parents are here!" Satsuki turned to the adult's voice from the front of the daycare.

She ran towards the front door and barreled into her father's legs. "Tou-chan," She squealed.

"Must you do that, Satsuki? I don't think my legs can take it any longer." Her father said as he picked her up.

"You're over exaggerating Sasuke." His wife said.

Sasuke turned his head. "Why don't you have your legs being attack by our four year old daughter Sakura?"

Sakura gave a wicked little smile. "Because you like my legs, remember when …" she was interrupted when Satsuki cried. "Kaa-chan!" and reached for her.

Both Sasuke and Sakura laugh as Sakura took her daughter from Sasuke. "Did you have a good day Satsuki?" She asked.

Satsuki nodded. "I played with both Hitomi and Asuma today." Hitomi and Asuma were two of Satsuki's closest friends, Hitomi was the daughter of Hinata and Kiba, Asuma was the son of Shikamaru and Temari. While Hitomi looked like her mother and gotten her blue hair, she had also gotten her father's brash attitude and his shaggy hair, making her a bit of a tomboy. Asuma had inherited his mother's hair and green eyes but he took after his father by tying his hair up into a ponytail, inheriting his narrow looking eyes and having an all round lazy attitude.

"That's good to know, did you play with anyone else today"

"Yes, I did play with someone else today." She asked as she motioned for Sakura to put her down.

"Oh really, can we meet this new playmate of yours?" Sasuke asked. Satsuki nodded and charged off to go find the person. A few minutes later, she came back. "Here he is! Dobe, come meet my parents." She called

"I told you not to call me that Satsuki!" The child shouted as he walked into the room. When he got closer, both Sasuke and Sakura had a look on their faces that was part shock, part surprise and part astonishment. "Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde little child with blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek said with a big smile.

(Eight years later, Location: Uchiha house)

"Morning Kaa-san," Satsuki yawned as she entered the kitchen with her Digimon partner right behind. Her Digimon's name was Lunamon and she looked like a rabbit with two thin ears on the top of her head, two big ones on each side of her head and an antenna coming out of her forehead with a thin crescent moon just under it. She had thicker crescent moons on her arms, around her neck and on her stomach. She wore a ribbon around her neck and down her front which was held in place by buckle that had a sleeping crescent moon etched on it. The tips of her ears and antenna were blue, the moons were yellow, the rest of her body was a light lavender and her eyes a slightly dark pink.

Satsuki herself was quite something. Just about to hit puberty, she was showing that she was going to have curves in the right places. Her chest was showing signs that they were going to be something that was hard to take your eyes off of. She had her father's black hair that she kept at the base of her neck and her mother's emerald green eyes. Combine all that together with creamy skin and you have one heck of a bombshell-to-be.

"Good morning Satsuki," Sakura said, which was quickly followed by a "Morning Nee-chan!" from the two five year old boys.

"Itachi, Izuna please keep it down, your father is still asleep." Sakura told her sons.

"It's a bit late for that Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked in to the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee. Biyomon stood next to the coffee with a cup ready. **"Here you are Sasuke."** she said as she handed him the cup.

He mumbled a "Thanks," to Biyomon as he walked to the table and sat down next to Sakura. As he drank his coffee, he began to wake up. "To quote Shikamaru, 'the council meeting was troublesome.'."

Sakura looked concerned. "What happened?"

"The Civilian Council wants me to take the CRA and have more children."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I invited them to say that to my wife and then welcomed them to spend a day with my sons."

Sakura laughed. "One of the many reasons I love you Sasuke: you're always have a way with words." She kissed him, promptly making the twin five year olds to make excessive gagging noises.

"But isn't having more kids a good thing Tou-san?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah, it would be great if the Uchiha clan was bigger!" Izuna said. "It would also prove to the villagers that we are the strongest clan in the whole…" Before Itachi could finish what he was saying, Sasuke reached across the table and poked both his sons on the forehead.

Before they could whine, Sasuke looked them straight in the eyes. "What have I told you two?" He asked in a no nonsense voice.

"To stop listening to the villagers about us being superior to the other clans," The twins said together. Sasuke got up from the table, walk around the table to his sons, turned them around so he could see them. He knelt down so that he was at eye level with the two of them. "Itachi, Izuna, I keep telling that because if one day you will meet a foe that is stronger then you. If you believe what the villagers tell you, that foe will defeat you easily." He gave them a hug. "Remember, we are simply human and our Sharingan is a gift to be used wisely."

"We understand Tou-chan." They answered.

Sasuke nodded, rose up and headed back to his seat. "So Satsuki, are you ready for your first day of being a shinobi?" He asked as he sat down.

Satsuki didn't say anything, so Lunamon decided to speak for her. **"She still can't believe that she has Konohamaru as her sensei." **

"Don't say that Lunamon!" Satsuki told her Digimon while her parents and Biyomon were laughing. **"Is that all?" **Biyomon asked between laughs. "That is nothing to worry about." Sakura told her daughter.

"But Konohamaru-sensei is the 'White Ape of Konoha'!" Satsuki objected.

"He may be that to you Satsuki. But to me and your father, Konohamaru will always be the little brat who wanted to be Hokage."

Sasuke had managed to stop laughing at this point. "Look Satsuki, you will be in awe of your sensei, it's to be expected."

Sakura nodded. "It happened to us when we first met Kakashi-sensei. Your father, me and…" She grew silent and looked at Sasuke; both had a look of sadness on their faces.

Satsuki looked at her parents, "Your third teammate?" she asked hesitantly.

"The Second Sage of Six Paths!" The twins cheered earning nods from their parents. All of the children of Konoha and of the other Hidden Villages knew the story. That the Second Sage of Six Paths had given up his life in order to destroy the second coming of the Juubi. The Uchiha children and the children of the Konoha Twelve knew a bit more, they knew that the Sage had been a teammate and close friend to their parents. But that's all they knew, no one told them the Sages actual name.

"Speaking of meeting your sensei for the first time, who is on your team?" Sakura asked switching the topic.

"Well, I'm still trying to figure out why they put me on the same team with that blue-haired dog." Satsuki muttered.

"Blue haired dog, are you talking about Hitomi?" Sasuke asked his daughter. When she nodded, Sakura asked. "What happened to you two? You used to be the best of friends."

"We just grew apart, that's all." Satsuki answered. But the twins decided to pitch in. "They both declared that they love Naruto nii-chan!"

Satsuki lunged for the two, but they escaped her grasp. They ran out the door while telling Sasuke and Sakura that they were going over to uncle Iruka's house. While Satsuki was spitting mad, Sasuke looked at his wife. "Does that remind you of anyone?" he asked. She simply swatted his shoulder.

Satsuki sat back down at the table. "So you like Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked her, making her blush a deep red and nodding.

"Why do you love him?" Sakura asked her.

"Because he is kind, considerate, funny, great with little kids and he sees me not as the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha or Sakura Haruno but as Satsuki," Satsuki told her parents. "The one thing that is annoying is that sometimes he is completely clueless." The last part was said with annoyance.

Sasuke smirked. "I take it Hitomi fell in love with for the same reasons?"

"I guess so but Naruto-kun doesn't even know, he thinks we don't like each other because we had a fight about something."

"**Which you two did," **Biyomon commented and Lunamon nodded in agreement.

"I know Naruto-kun doesn't do well at the Academy but that doesn't get him down." Satsuki began to look distant. "And yet…"

"What Satsuki?" Sakura asked.

"There are times when I look at Naruto-kun; his eyes seem to be older than they actually are and when sometimes when he says something or does something, for a brief moment I see an older him standing in the exact same spot. Hitomi told me that she saw the same thing."

Sasuke and Sakura shared a quick look with each other and then looked back at Satsuki. "So does Naruto know that you call him Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

"No, I still call him a dobe."

"It sounds like you really love him." Sakura said.

"I do Kaa-san but what will I do about that blue-haired dog?"

"You two will figure something, Ino and I had this same argument about your father but in the end we remained friends." Sakura then gave her daughter a smile that full of mischief. "You could always share him with Hitomi."

"Kaa-san!" Satsuki exclaimed making her parents laugh.

Before they could continue, they heard a voice outside. "Hey Satsuki, hurry up. We're gonna be late!"

"Hang on Dobe, I'm coming!" Satsuki called.

"I told you not to call me that!"

Laughing, Satsuki raced off with Lunamon behind her. Sasuke and Sakura followed shortly afterwards, stopping at the open door and watched their daughter interact with Naruto.

Naruto was a carbon copy of his previous self with two exceptions. One: he wore a lot less orange and two: he had a Digimon whose name was Coronamon. Coronamon looked like a little red lion with a tuft of yellow fur on his chest. On his forehead, two black bands held a red U in place, in the middle of the U was a light yellow circle that sprouted a small flame. On his arms, he wore wristbands of the same design minus the flame. One of the noticeable things about Coronamon was that at the end of his tail was a small ball of fire.

Satsuki turned back to her parents. "I'm off Tou-san, Kaa-san." She charged off with Naruto in tow with their Digimon right behind. "Bye Sasuke-san, Sakura-san! Let go of me Satsuki, I can walk on my own!" Naruto called as he was dragged away.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were laughing as they walked back into the house. When they got to the kitchen, they saw someone sitting at the table. "Who are you?" Sasuke demanded of the intruder. The person was wearing a dark cloak that covered every part of him, including a hood to hide his face. He gave a chuckle, rose up from his chair and said, "It's nice to see you too, teme."

Before he could blink, the intruder was up against the wall, Sasuke held him there while also holding a kunai to his throat. "There is only one person who could call me teme and he is dead." Sasuke growled

"You're right, I am dead." The cloaked intruder replied.

Before Sasuke could do anything, Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "Let go of him Sasuke." She told her husband gently.

Sasuke nodded once and remove his hand from the intruder but kept the kunai handy. "Take off the hood." He ordered.

The intruder slowly raised his hands to the hem of his hood and pushed it back. "Hello Sasuke, Sakura."

Sasuke didn't say anything; only stare in shock while Sakura said in a shaky voice. "You're s-supposed to b-be dead."

"I did say that, didn't I?" The intruder replied in deadpan voice.

At this point, Sasuke had found his voice."Naruto,"

Standing in front them was Naruto Uzumaki, not the one who had just left with their daughter but their Naruto. The thing was he looked exactly the same age he was the day he died.

"Are you… are you alive?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm still dead, the only reason I'm here is because technically I am still alive." He looked towards the window where his younger self was standing in the streets a few moments ago.

"Does he know about you?" Sasuke asked, referring to his younger self.

"He's met me a few times, I told him to call me Minato so I think it's best if we all do that."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. "So were you here when Satsuki said she love Naruto?" Sakura asked the newly named Minato.

He nodded. "The kid will be fine with your daughter and Hitomi there for him. It's also good that Konohamaru is their sensei."

"Does Konohamaru know about you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, the only people who can see me are Naruto, Coronamon and anyone I allow to. Right now I have allowed you two to see me."

Sakura looked at Minato. "You're not staying for long, are you?"

"Sadly no, I came here to let you guys know about me and that I'm watching over him. I would only come around if I had to warn you about something." Minato began to slowly fade away.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Thank you for telling us about you."

"No problem teme but the name's Minato now." He smiled. "I'll be around."

Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha watch sadly as their friend, teammate and brother faded away. But they were happy for the fact he was still around to watch over his new life.

**End**

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. I am sorry for taking so long with a new story, a combination of school, work and this stories little details had kept me tied up.

For those of you who wanted to read the space battle Naruto, you will have to wait. I've decided that after this story, I will focus more on my Naruto/Matrix and my Naruto/Avatar stories.

This is a one-shot hopefully will become a story itself one day but I know it won't be anytime soon.

If you're wondering how Naruto became a child with no memories of what happened. I direct you to the first season of Digimon when Angemon sacrifice himself and was turned into a Digi-Egg, since Naruto had used everything he had when he was a Digimon; it would make sense to resurrect him, giving him a new life as it were with none of his old memories and no Biju.

I'm sorry if the fight scenes were a little small, it's my first time writing them so I'm probably a little stingy on the details.

Between Naruto and the five women, I wanted to have a sex scene with Naruto, multiple women and him not using Shadow Clones (because that is just everywhere).

Now there are people out there who probably want me to explain why I put what Digimon with whom and why who got what Legendary Spirit. Well tough, I'm not going to explain them all, just two. I gave the Human Spirit of Light to Omoi because he thinks with his head and takes things calmly; I gave the Beast Spirit of Light to Karui because she thinks with her heart and acts aggressively.

About Naruto being descended from the Sage, I had read so many stories about a third son that it was getting old. I had a thought that since the Uzumaki clan was related to the Senju clan; have the Namikaze clan related to the Uchiha clan. That way Naruto gets both sides of the bloodline.

Haku had already had the Spirits of Ice when he worked with Zabuza who in turned held the Spirits of Water but never used them because it was a little embarrassing (If you don't already know why, then go and watch Digimon Frontier you'll soon see why he didn't use them). When Zabuza died, he gave the Spirits of Water to Haku, which is why Haku has two sets of Legendary Spirits.

For those of you who are wondering why I used music from the Prince of Egypt, the reason I did that was because the whole Burning Bush scene from that movie as well as the music was one of the most epic things I had ever seen or heard. So I wanted to use it in one of my stories.

I'm well aware of the fact that I didn't talk about everyone or even the Biju in the ending. I left those open I could possibly write a story about Naruto, Satsuki and Hitomi. That way I would have a few options to work with.

I'm also aware of the fact that Kyuubimon is the Champion level of Renamon, which is why I didn't show that.

I will be working on my Naruto/Avatar next. So I'll see you all next chapter!


End file.
